Origin
by Sora Moto
Summary: In a world of magic and myth Prince Shouto is tasked with finding a legendary sword that makes kings, Beast King Bakugou only wants someone to keep his castle clean and make spicy curry for him, and Izuku just can't believe his poor luck.
1. Chapter 1

"Shouto."

The young man looks up from the notes he is taking in the study. His bi-colored hair shifting with the movement to take in the imposing figure addressing him.

"Yes, Father?"

"I believe you are as prepared as you can be. It's time you went to claim the sword that makes kings of this world and to make a name for yourself."

Dual colored eyes look at the looming figure with no emotion as he closes the book he was reading and sets down his quill. "Of course, if that is your wish." The young man stands, barely reaching the shoulder of the man standing over him. "How soon do you wish for me to depart?"

"You will leave first thing in the morning. Prepare what you need for your journey, I will have two horses prepared for you."

With those final words the towering presence leaves the study. The young man, slowly brings a hand up in front of his scarred face to reveal it shaking slightly. Taking a deep breath he lowers the hand and moves to leave the room and prepare for his departure.

"Kirishima!"

A red-headed young man cringes at the shouting of his name, lowering the apple he was about to take a bite of before being interrupted. "Wonder what's gotten to him this time?"

Angry stomping echoes through the stone halls eventually reaching the kitchen where the red-head is sitting at a large wooden table littered with dirty dishes and a few baskets of fruit and vegetables. The source of the stomping is a blonde young man with angry red eyes, the beaded necklaces hanging from his neck and shoulders jangle pleasantly despite the jarring motions of the one wearing them.

"What is this shit! I told you I wanted curry."

"Yeah, well you know I can't really cook."

The angry blonde grinds his teeth, before slamming the plate of food on the table, though it's clear he makes an effort not to spill it. "Damn it! Go down to one of the local villages in your dragon form and make them send us a maid! I'm sick of eating your rotten ass cooking! And maybe she can keep this place clean for once!"

Kirishima blinks slowly as his companion breathes deeply, seeming to be trying to calm himself down. "Will do. Should I ask for anything else?"

"I don't fucking care, just get us someone to cook and clean." The angry blonde storms off, a few birds and rabbits following after him curiously, while a doe glances between Kirishima and the where the blonde went.

"Don't look at me like that, you know how he gets. Kinda wish I wasn't the only one here with thumbs other than Bakugou, but whatever. Won't be for much longer at least." Hopping up from his seat Kirishima heads out the door into the courtyard, stripping off his loose tunic and tossing it aside before bending over as his skin ripples into scales and two leathery red wings unfurl from his back. With a few flaps he is airborne and gliding down the mountain and away from the castle.

"Dragon!" The people of the village panic as the imposing form of one of the world's most dangerous creatures swoops in closer, landing in a field just outside of the village, surprisingly careful to not crush anything or anyone. Most of the villagers have taken shelter in their homes and only a few peak out to see what has brought such a beast down upon them. One young man watches the dragon from behind a cart loaded with hay, in his hands he holds a parchment and stick of charcoal. Low muttering emanates from him as he studies the beast, taking notes and making observations.

"Send out your leader, I come with a request from the King of Beasts, the great Lord Bakugou."

After a moment of hesitance an elderly man steps out from one of the homes and approaches the clearing where the dragon has settled.

"I am the elder of this village. What request could his highness have of us?"

"He wishes for you to send a clean and pure maid. Have them ready and waiting at the bridge to the mountain tomorrow evening." His message delivered the dragon flaps his wings, taking to the air and flying off back toward the mountain where the Beast King lives.

The young man that was taking notes watches in awe. It wasn't often that the dragon lord that ruled over the lands surrounding his mountain castle made any kind of request. He swallows thickly though as he watches the elders gather in the center of town to discuss how they will respond to this request.

"We grew complacent."

"Does he wish a bride or a meal?"

"Who would willingly send their daughter to such an uncertain fate?"

"Perhaps that orphan boy?"

The young man begins sweating when he hears himself brought up and slowly makes his way toward the small hut at the edge of the village he calls his own. "They, they can't really send me. I'm not a girl. Though if the dragon really just wants to eat someone, will he even notice before I'm swallowed whole. Ugh, this is ridiculous. Maybe I should just cut my losses and leave before I have to even worry about it." Bringing the hand that was running through his green hair down from where it was tugging at the curls he grins before nodding to himself.

Unfortunately he was so caught up in his own thoughts he doesn't notice the shadowed figure coming up behind him before they swing something down on the back of his head, bringing the world into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

When Izuku comes to he finds himself staring at the ground and white fabric. Letting out a low groan he realizes he is having trouble breathing and struggles to get his feet under him before straightening and realizing there are ropes around his chest and arms holding him up to a post or something behind him. Looking around he realizes it's the upright for the bridge that leads up to the mountain path. The other thing he realizes is that the white he had seen was the skirt of a dress and that someone must have changed him into it.

Letting out another groan he slumps against the post he's tied to and looks toward the sky. It was sometime late in the afternoon. "How long was I out for?" He wiggles against the ropes for a moment before giving up. "Depending on how long I was out for I may have a whole day left to find a way to get free. If I can get these ropes off at least." Heaving a sigh he looks around for anything that might be able to help him.

It doesn't take long though for him to hear flapping and soon several gusts of wind are pushing the skirt of the dress against his legs and whipping his hair about his head. He tucks his head against his shoulder to protect it from the harsh wind, waiting for it to die down.

"Well this isn't what I expected?"

Cautiously Izuku looks up to see who spoke. It had sounded similar to the dragon that came to the village. When he does finally see who had spoken he takes a moment to blink at the bare chested redhead standing before him. "What?"

"Hey, so, I'm going to untie you now, ok. Don't freak out on me, alright?" The redhead steps forward and begins to untie the ropes holding Izuku to the bridge. "What the heck were those guys thinking? Seriously, you'd think they were asked for a virgin sacrifice or something."

"Uh, isn't that what happened though?" Izuku flinches back from the shocked look the redhead shoots him at his comment. "Well, I just mean a dragon came down and demanded a maiden, clean and pure, for his king. So, I mean, that does sound like a demand for a virgin sacrifice?"

The ropes loosen and droop around Izuku as the redhead stares at him in bewilderment.

"I remember asking for a maid, someone to help keep the castle clean and who can cook. Did those idiot villagers seriously think we wanted some virgin sacrifice?" He shakes his head before pushing the rest of the ropes to the ground. "And I'm sure your a nice guy and all but, seriously, did they really think putting some random guy in a dress would pass for a maiden sacrifice?"

Izuku looks down at the dress he is wearing a blushes. "Honestly I think they just saw an opportunity to get rid of me so I'd be less of a burden."

The redhead frowns before shaking his head. "Look, I still need to come back with someone that can cook and clean. Is that something you can do, or do I need to ask those idiots again? And clarify things this time."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I can manage that. I honestly don't know where I would go if I didn't go with you or back to the village and after the knocked me out, stripped me, put me in a dress and tied me up as a sacrifice to a dragon, I really don't want to go back."

"Great, you're hired then. Come on, it's not a hard hike up to the castle from here. I can explain to you on the way a few things, you'll get a tour when we get there and I'm sure we can scrounge up a change of clothes for you also."

"Uh, thanks."

"Oh right, my name's Kirishima, by the way. And you are?"

"Izuku, Izuku Midoriya. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Shouto lets out a sigh as his horse makes its way along the road. People travelling passed him or being passed by him, stopping and bowing to the prince. The dual colored young man watching them with a sad look in his eyes at the fear they display. He knew none of them bowed out of respect. It was their fear of his father that had them lowering their eyes from him. He hoped that once he was able to venture further from the castle that he would see less of this fear.

Thinking back to that morning, he remembers how his father had demanded he find the former ruler's legendary sword, the one that was capable of uniting the scattered kingdoms under one king. It had been a decade since the sword and it's owner had gone missing. In that time many nobles and lords of smaller fiefdoms had risen to warlords and begun calling themselves kings, his own father was no exception.

The only thing about this journey he was on, Shouto soon realized, was that his father had not bothered to send a single retainer. He was on his own. For the first time in his life Shouto had the freedom to do whatever he wished. He could easily vanish into the wilderness of the world and never return to this place of fear.

He knew that he wouldn't though.

The only reason his father let him leave like this was that he knew his son would return with the sword in order to see his mother and siblings once more.

A glance at the people going about their day with such fear of him in their eyes, was another reason he had promised himself to return. If he could find this legendary sword he could make a better life for not only his family, but for the people of his kingdom whom he was supposed to protect.

"Oh, wow! This place is pretty amazing!"

Kirishima stares at the awestruck young man as he gets his first glimpse of the castle netled near the top of the mountain that towers over the village he had once called home.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. I hope you don't mind having to keep the place clean."

"Oh, true, but you said it was just you and Lord Bakugou though, right? If that's the case keeping the place tidy shouldn't be that hard if I only need to look after where the two of you have been. I suppose I'll need a schedule though to keep the rest of it in order though, wouldn't want to let the unused areas fall into disrepair in case we do need them one day." Izuku rests his chin in his hand, mumbling his thoughts in a long string that has Kirishima chuckling to himself.

"Oi! Kirishima!" Kirishima looks away from the young man that has stopped his mumbling to direct his gaze to the castle gate.

"Oh, hey. Bakugou, what's up? You need something?"

Bakugou scowls, his gaze shifting from the redhead to the person standing beside him. "Is this the girl they sent to help keep the place clean?" He strides towards them, his eyes narrowing and his mouth turning up into a scowl. Before either can respond though the angry blonde is looking Izuku up and down, assessing him. "I suppose you'll do, doesn't hurt you're cute. Least you won't be an eyesore."

Izuku turns bright red, eyes widening in shock, "Wha, what?"

Before Izuku can say anything else the beast king is grabbing his wrist and pulling him toward the castle gate. "I'll show you where you're staying, it's late, you'll start in the morning with breakfast. I like my food to be spicy, so don't skimp."

Kirishima who was only just recovering from his own shock steps forward a hand outstretched toward the volatile blonde and his green haired captive. "Uh, hey Bakugou."

"What is it, don't you have shit to do?"

"Well yeah, I guess, but." Kirishima rubs the back of his head at the glare Bakugou sends at him.

"Spit it out already then?"

"Izuku's not a girl."

A beat of silence passes in which Kirishima and Bakugou stare at one another, one in his default anger and the other with an unsure smile on his face. Izuku is still bright red and staring at his feet, not sure what to do or if he should say anything.

Eventually Bakugou releases Izuku and turn to face him, looking him over once more. "Then why the fuck is he wearing a dress!"

Kirishima is rubbing the back of his neck once more and looking toward the sky. "Well I may have phrased the request for a maid in such a way that the whole thing was misunderstood and they thought you wanted a virgin sacrifice. Apparently no one wanted to give their daughters up so they knocked this guy out and dressed him up thinking we wouldn't notice." The unsaid comment about how it seemed to have almost worked on the beast king went unsaid, as Kirishima is not an idiot and has at least a modicum of self preservation.

"What the fuck! Seriously, how stupid do those idiots think I am!" Bakugou grinds his teeth before turning his angry glare on the green haired young man. "Tell me can at least cook and clean. I'm not dealing with those idiots again if they thought something as stupid as that."

"Uh, yes, I can. Um, I'm sorry about all of this."

"The fuck are you apologizing for! Those idiot extra thought they were sending you to your death. In a fucking dress!" Bakugou snaps his hand out and grabs Izuku's wrist once again before stomping toward the castle, Izuku in tow behind him. "Let's find you some real clothes and get you changed."

Izuku stumbles at first as he is tugged along, but soon looks up and thinks he sees a faint red tint to the beast king's cheeks. It has him thinking that despite how course the young man was, that he seemed to actually be a decent person under that rough exterior. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad afterall.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a while for Bakugou to get around to giving Izuku a change of clothes. He saw it as more important to make sure that his new servant knew his way around the castle, explaining to the young man what his duties would be and letting him know to go to Kirishima with any questions if he had them.

"Down this way is where Kirishima's room is. Don't throw out his shed scales, we can usually trade them for shit."

"Oh, is that why you never made demands of the village before now?"

"Tch, of course. Those extras can barely feed themselves. Why make it harder on them?"

Bakugou leads Izuku up a curving staircase and into a wide hall with many narrow windows cut into the stone facing out over the courtyard below. At first Izuku wondered why there were so many if they were going to be so small, but shrugs it off.

"This is my room." Bakugou waves his hand at a large double door. "Don't break anything when you're cleaning it." His arm moves to point further down the hall to a smaller single door. "That's your room. Keep it clean or not, it's your space. Just don't slack off on the rest of the place."

"Um, thanks." Izuku twists the skirt of the dress he is still wearing in his hands, not sure if he should ask after a change of clothes or not. Lord Bakugou seems to be fair, if not a bit abrasive. He wasn't sure how he would react if asked.

"Hey, Izuku!" Kirishima comes running into the hall from the far end, opposite where Izuku and Bakugou entered from. He's wearing a loose grey tunic and seems to be carrying something draped over his arm. "I found you something that might fit. I figured Bakugou might have forgotten about the change of clothes he promised you."

"I didn't forget you idiot!" Bakugou is glowering at the redhead and being ignored by him. "I was just about to let him go to his room and change!"

"To a room we had set up with girl's clothes?" Kirishima looks at his lord with a smug smile. Bakugou just grinds his teeth in response.

"Anyway. We can find you some other clothes when we get a chance to go to the town on the fair side of the mountains. It's where I usually go to trade for things. These should do for now though." He holds the bundle of clothes out to Izuku, who takes them with a smile.

"Thank you." He looks between Kirishima and Bakugou, who is now pouting like some petulant child, before making his way down the hall to the room Bakugou had said would be his.

As he opens the door he hears Kirishima speaking softly with Bakugou, but pays it no mind as he steps into the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

The room surprises him a bit. It was a bit dusty, the furniture looking as if it had been in the room for years without being used. However the blankets on the bed seemed to be fresh, so he was fairly certain that Kirishima had taken the time to make sure that any moth eaten fabrics had been removed, even if the place was thick enough with dust to leave footprints.

Speaking of footprints there was a trail of them leading to a wardrobe. Thinking back to Kirishima's comment on them expecting a girl, he figured there would be more dresses in there and ignores it for now. Instead he lays the bundle Kirishima had given him out on the bed to see what he had to work with. A white long sleeved tunic, green trousers, and a green doublet.

"He must have been trying to match my hair."

Shrugging at the thought he begins to look for how he can get this dress off. The white dress is reminiscent of what he's seen the village girls wear for their weddings, a tight bodice that ties in the back over a white shift. It was meant to show innocence, purity, and dependency on their new husband as untying it on their own was difficult. Letting out a sigh he wonders if it would be more embarrassing to have to cut the thing off or just ask for help in unlacing it.

After Izuku had moved toward his room Kirishima speaks to his lord in a soft tone, not wanting to let Izuku hear what he was about to discuss.

"You wanted to keep having him wear that dress, didn't you?"

Bakugou grinds his teeth, turning his nose up from his companion. "As if."

"I'll admit it did suit him, made him seem real cute, but I doubt he feels the same way."

Bakugou glances over at Kirishima, pink dusting his cheeks ever so slightly despite the murderous look in his eyes. "Shut the hell up. Fucking extras can't follow basic commands and send him up here dressed like that."

"You're not denying it." Kirishima almost sings the words, giddy at the thought his lord actually liked someone for once.

Growling, Bakugou turns and heads down the hall. "I'll be hearing court. Make sure that newbie gets dinner before he goes to bed. He starts work in the morning."

Kirishima grins before they both hear the door behind him open and a hesitant voice speaks up.

"Um, uh. Kirishima. I can't get this thing off on my own." a pause in which Kirishima witnesses the absolutely murderous look shot his way by the beast king that was waiting at the end of the hall, paused in his attempt to leave Kirishima and his teasing behind.

"Do you need some help then?" Kirishima goes as if to turn, but before he can even take his eyes off of the blonde at the far end of the hall, said blonde is already striding toward the green haired boy's room.

"I'll help him with that. Go get the cases organized for when I get down there. I don't want to hear fifty complaints about who stole whose nuts again." Bakugou storms past Kirishima nd pushes a startled Izuku into his room before slamming the door behind them. Kirishima can hear the poor boy's protests that Bakugou didn't need to do anything before Bakugou snapped out at him that he was the one who needed help and he wasn't busy anyway.

Smiling Kirishima shakes his head and makes his way down to the grand hall where he and Bakugou would usually eat and where the beast king held court. "He wasn't kidding about those squirrels though, they do tend to argue about nuts a lot."


	4. Chapter 4

Shouto had been travelling for several days now and had left his father's kingdom behind, crossing over into a land he remembered not being ruled over by any one leader. He thought he remembered reading about some dragon lord or king of beasts that laid claim to the area, but he wasn't sure.

While his mind wanders the mountains in the distance loom higher, the distance shrinking between them. Eventually he finds himself approaching a small village nestled into the hills at the base of a tall mountain.

Shouto glances around him as he guides his horses into the center of town, taking notice of the whispering gossips around him. Assuming his noble attire is what is drawing attention to himself, he looks around to see if there is anyone clearly in charge.

"Hello, I was hoping to get a few supplies before heading up into the mountains to continue my journey." He dismounts to wait for a response.

After a short wait an older man with greying hair comes out of one of the buildings, bowing as he approaches the noble young man.

"I am this village's representative. I've been told you are planning to cross through the mountains and would like to buy supplies."

Shouto nods. "I am. My journey requires I traverse through here."

"I see, we'll be more than happy to supply you with what you need, but we must advise against crossing near the mountain above us."

Shouto glances up at the mountain above the village, confusion taking over his appearance. "Oh, is there some danger on this mountain that threatens you?"

The village elder rings his hands, glancing nervously at the mountain. "There is a dragon king that lives on that mountain. He's been content to leave us be, but recently he demanded we send a girl to him to be his bride."

Shouto furrows his brow, waiting for the elder to continue.

"We weren't sure what to do, but a young man, an orphan who we took in years ago, volunteered to disguise himself as the dragon's bride and went up the mountain. We fear for his safety, but the dragon king has made no further demands."

Something about the elder's tale didn't seem quite right, but the young man they spoke of may still be alive. "How long ago did this young man go up to the dragon king's lair?"

"It's been a week."

Shouto hums and looks up the mountain in contemplation. "If you will gather the supplies I need to cross the mountains, I will go up and see if I can free you of this dragon's hold. I will also bring back news on the fate of this brave young man that went up to spare you his wrath."

"Truly!"

"Of course, Ensuring the safety of the people is the duty of a knight afterall."

Katsuki is lounging in the courtyard of his castle, relaxing in the midst of several forest creatures. It had been a week since Izuku had come to live with them and the beast king was finding it both aggravating and soothing to have the young man there. It was nice that the castle was being kept clean and food was ready at meal times and actually cooked well, Katsuki was actually very impressed the young man was so good at cooking. On the other hand Katsuki was finding it more and more difficult to keep his eyes off the adorable freckled young man.

It was maddening.

It was also why Katsuki was relaxing in the courtyard of the castle and away from Izuku, who was off in the castle somewhere doing his job.

One of the rabbits lounging around their king headbutts the blonde's hand, trying to prompt him into petting it.

"Yeah, yeah. You guys are so needy." The blonde blindly reaches for the rabbit, rubbing a finger gently between its ears and leading to more headbutting fromt he other creatures around him until he finds himself swamped under a pile a furry cuteness.

"Keh! Looks like they got you again Bakugou."

"Kirishima!" The redhead stifles more laughter at the angry tone of his lord and he's sure the beast king would be leveling a molten glare at him if he could see his face. "Stop laughing and help me get out from under here Shit-for-brains."

"Heh, yeah sure." Kirishima steps over to the fluff pile and makes shooing motions. "Come on fellas, leave Bakugou to pine over the maid on his own."

"I am not pining!"

"Sure you're not. That's why you get moon eyes whenever he's cleaning in the same room you're in."

The creatures piling on the beast king have dispersed, leaving nothing to shelter Kirishima from the glare levelled at him. It doesn't diminish the wide grin on the redhead's face.

Before either can say another word on the matter a loud call comes from outside the gate leading into the castle courtyard.

"Vile dragon king. I have come to free the village from your tyranny."

"The fuck is that?"

Both castle residents look towards the open gate as a young man with red and white hair split down the middle walks through, sword drawn.

Growling Katsuki steps forward, hackles raised and palm facing upward with his fingers held like claws. "Who the fuck do you think you are coming in here looking for a fight?"

"Bakugou, I don't think,"

"Shut up Kirishima! This half n' half bastard thinks he can come to my castle and make threats." A small explosion goes off in Katsuki's hand. "He's got another thing coming if that's the case."

"You are the lord of this castle, the Dragon King that the villager's spoke of?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"What have you done with the brave boy that came to you a week ago?"

"What the hell are you on about?"

"The boy that came to spare his village. They told me how you demanded a bride and he came in their place to spare his village your wrath." An angry look overtook the dual colored knight's face.

Katsuki's scowl deepens, explosions popping off his palms. "Is that what they told you?" Hunching forward, Katsuki's face breaks into a wicked grin, eagerness for the fight to come clear.

"Ah, shit! Bakugou!"

"Shut up Kirishima, go inside and keep everyone safe. I have a self righteous knight to put down."

Kirishima looks nervously between the two before backing away and ducking into the kitchen, closing the door. The two left in the courtyard hear a bolt being thrown before the explosions from Katsuki's hands pick up a notch.

"You're going to regret coming here Knight."

The dual colored knight readies himself to defend against Katsuki's attack, his eyes narrowed in judgement of his opponent.

"I doubt that." The knight exhales a cloud of vapor. "I should introduce myself before I slay you, Dragon King. I am Shouto Todoroki, crown prince of the Kingdom of Endeavor."

"Yeah! I really don't give two shits about that. You came here looking for a fight, I'm going to give you one."

Katsuki launches himself at the prince, explosions popping off his palms. Without hesitation a wall of ice rises up between the two combatants. Katsuki punches it with an explosive fist, shattering the ice and reaching forward with his other hand to grab at the prince.


	5. Chapter 5

After being ordered into the castle and bolting the kitchen door, Kirishima makes his way through the castle to secure the other doors on the off chance Bakugou gets himself killed.

"Cocky bastard. He's going to get himself killed and then where will we be?"

"Kirishima?"

The redhead looks over at the one addressing him, not surprised to see Izuku.

"Izuku." Kirishima shifts nervously from foot to foot.

"Is something wrong?"

A loud explosion answers the green haired young man's question, putting a concerned look on his face.

"Ah, well. Some cocky knight came up to rescue you. At least I think that's what he was talking about. I didn't really get a chance to ask before Bakugou was starting the fight and telling me to secure things in here."

"Wha, what. What do you mean rescue me? I don't need rescuing."

Kirishima shrugs. "I know that, you know that, pretty sure Bakugou knows that too. Unfortunately I think the creeps that knocked you out, dressed you as a girl and left you tied to a bridge to be eaten by a dragon told that knight out there something completely different about how you got here."

Izuku looks horrified before frowning and making his way over to the doors that lead from the great hall to the courtyard.

"Wa, wait! Izuku! I can't let you go out there!" Kirishima jumps in front of the other, blocking his path. "If you got hurt out there, Bakugou would have my head. Just help me secure the doors."

"But what if something happens to Bakugou, shouldn't you be out there helping him?"

"Bakugou can handle himself, he's pretty good in a fight."

"Then why secure the castle against one knight?"

Kirishima opens his mouth to answer, but soon closes it, not having an answer for that.

"I'm going out there and," Izuku is cut off by another explosion, louder than the last. "Bakugou!" Izuku pushes Kirishima out of the way, rushing for the door.

Kirishima tries to grab him, "Izuku, wait!" But the other is too fast and is pulling the door open before Kirishima can make a second grab at him.

Outside, Izuku's eyes widen at the once bare courtyard. Now it is littered with chunks of ice and scorch marks. His eyes search for the familiar blonde and see him down on his knees as the knight with dual colored hair strides towards him, sword drawn.

"I'll avenge that boy you killed. Heartless beast."

"No!" Before he can even think to stop himself Izuku is running toward the pair and throwing himself between them. The knight's eyes widen in surprise at someone throwing themself between the two and causing him to lower his sword a small amount.

"Izuku! Get out of here you idiot, before you get yourself hurt!"

"I won't let him kill you!"

"Step aside, this monster doesn't deserve to be protected after what he's done."

Bakugou growls at the knight, struggling to stand, but failing as he clutches his side in pain.

"Bakugou!" Izuku moves to turn towards the fallen beast lord, but finds his arm being grabbed and used to yank him out of the way by the knight.

"No!" Izuku pulls his arm free before grabbing the knight's own arm. "You're wrong! He's not a monster, he hasn't hurt anyone!"

"The villagers down the mountain would say otherwise." With a shake of his arm the knight has knocked Izuku to the ground, once more making to move forward towards the growling beast lord.

"They lied to you!" Izuku screams. "Whatever they told you it was a lie! I'm the one they sent up here."

The knight pauses, his gaze shifting from Bakugou to look at Izuku out of the corner of his eye.

"You're the boy that came to spare your village?"

"Is that what they told you?"

"Izuku!" Both turn back to the still kneeling Bakugou, his glare murderous. "Go back inside. Where it's safe!"

"No!"

Bakugou growls at Izuku as the green haired young man hurries over to him in an attempt to steady the beast king.

Izuku looks back at the knight, defiance unwavering in his green eyes. "I did not come to spare that village of my own choice. They knocked me out and sent me up here to be their sacrifice. Lord Bakugou has been nothing but kind to me. He took me in and gave me a job. And you come up here, misinformed and thinking I need saved, avenged?"

The knight has the decency to look ashamed of himself at the accusation.

"I don't need rescued! I'm happy here, I finally have people that care about me." Izuku looks ready to continue but is stopped by a warm pair of arms wrapping around his torso and a face burying itself into his back. They squeeze firmly.

"Izuku."

"Bakugou?"

The arms tighten, but no other answer is given.

Izuku looks back up at the knight, his sword now lowered and a lost look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I, I had no right to charge in and attack like that."

Izuku can feel Bakugou shifting to look around him at the knight. "You're damn right you didn't. Now leave. You're not wanted here you half 'n half bastard."

Izuku sighs and let's his shoulders slump, just glad that for now neither was going to try and continue to fight.

"So, uh, is it safe to come out now?"

All three turn back to the large double set of doors leading into the castle to see Kirishima poking his head out cautiously.

"Kirishima!" Bakugou goes to lunge at the red head but stumbles and falls flat on his face after only a few steps, his injuries too much for him to get far. Before any of the others can react a squirrel runs up to the downed beast lord and pats his unruly blonde hair in sympathy. "Don't patronize me!" The squirrel is soon joined by several others and a few birds while Bakugou thrashes on the ground, not hitting a single one.

"Good, he's not that hurt if he's thrashing like that." Kirishima jogs down to stand by Izuku.

"Don't think I forgot you let Izuku come out here Shit-for-brains. You had one job and you failed at it!" The woodland critters are still nudging their king and acting as if they can tend his wounds as the beast lord sits up, shooting a glare at the redhead.

Todoroki simply stares in astonishment that the brash and abrasive young dragon king is being so tolerant of such defenseless creatures. It was a dichotomy he was not prepared for, but it also explained the green haired young man's reaction. His gaze drifts over to the young man laughing and now kneeling beside the beast king. He was gently shooing the furry creatures off the angry looking blonde and looking over his wounds at the same time.

"Bakugou, let me look at your wounds."

"I'll be fine! Kirishima, you shit, stop laughing! This isn't funny! And you, Shit Prince, What are you still doing here? I told you to leave, you're not wanted here!"

"Uh, well. I just, why did the villagers think they needed to send a sacrifice in the first place?"

"This again! Those fucking idiots down there just misunderstood the fucking message."

Todoroki tilts his head, hoping for an explanation.

"We just wanted a maid to help keep the castle clean." Kirishima rubs the back of his head when the prince looks at him, an eyebrow raised at the explanation.

"That's, you told them you wanted a maid? And they thought you wanted a maiden?"

"Yeah, it was kind of confusing to be fair. He could have worded it more clearly."

"Ow! What the hell, stop poking at it."

"I should get you inside so we can clean these properly."

Kirishima steps over to the two and goes to pick Bakugou up. "You idiot, go unbolt to kitchen door, I don't want to bleed all over everything."

"Eheh, right."

As Kirishima runs back inside to unbolt the kitchen door, Izuku flounders, wondering if he can lift the dragon king enough to help him get to the kitchen or if he'll need to wait for Kirishima to come back.

"Let me help, it's my fault he's like this anyway."

"I don't want your help!"

"Bakugou, we need to get your wounds treated, let him help. I can't carry you on my own." Izuku's disappointed look was all it took for the glowering beast lord to give in and let Todoroki lift him onto his back.

"So, it's just the three of you up here?"

"Don't get cozy Half 'n Half, you're not staying!"

"It is. Well us and Bakugou's subjects." The grin on Izuku's face is full of humor and earns him a growl from the beast lord.

"His subjects?"

"The woodland creatures. He takes his job as Beast King very seriously. Just the other day he settled a dispute between groundhog and a rabbit over which one owned a burrow."

"Shut up! That wasn't funny, that rabbit was squatting in the groundhog's burrow!"

When the kitchen door finally opens, Kirishima is met by the sight of Izuku and the knight both laughing while Bakugou scowls at both of them from his place on Todoroki's back.

"You both can fuck yourselves!"


	6. Chapter 6

After tending to Bakugou's wounds, Izuku begins preparing a meal for the four of them.

While he busies himself doing that Bakugou settles into a chair and glares at the prince that has yet to leave.

"Why the fuck are you still here?"

Todoroki gives the beast king a sideways glance before shrugging his shoulders. "Even if the whole thing was a misunderstanding, there's a chance those villagers will just lie to another traveller and send them up here to try and kill you. They may even get lucky and find someone strong enough and cruel enough to actually do it."

"If you think some weak ass traveller could do me in, you're a bigger idiot than I thought."

Todoroki just shrugs before letting his gaze fall on Izuku. "Maybe so, but your friend their may still try and stop whoever comes, and not everyone out there will hold themselves back if he gets in the way."

Bakugou sends a worried look to Izuku, but it quickly shifts to one of anger at the thought of someone threatening the green haired young man. "And what the fuck do you suggest we do?"

"Well I could mediate a truce between you and the villagers. Knowing you don't mean them harm will make that easier, but it could be tricky. They did, after all, claim you were a dragon."

"Tch, I'm not the dragon. That's Kirishima."

Todoroki's eyes widen at that and he glances over to the redhead currently smiling and laughing with Izuku over whatever the green haired young man is preparing. "I see, so more a king of dragons than a dragon king."

With a shrug Bakugou leans back further on the chair. "The only thing I care about is keeping my territory safe. If those idiot villagers think they'll be safer without me keeping every two-bit bandit and warlord away from this mountain then maybe I should leave them be for a bit."

Todoroki crosses his arms, looking toward the ceiling in thought. "I didn't realize you protected them from others that would take advantage of them. What do you usually ask for in exchange for your protection?"

"Ask for, the only thing I've ever asked for was a maid to keep this place clean, and I got Izuku. Why would I need anything from those idiots anyway? Kirishima uses his shed scales to trade for anything we need at a village on the other side of the mountains."

Speechless, Todoroki shakes his head, a small smile gracing his lips. "I'm sorry, I've underestimated you. I'm not used to seeing a king that would live so selflessly for those under their care."

"You say that like it's a new concept to you. You're a prince, aren't you? Keeping your people safe is what people in power are meant to do."

Hanging his head, Todoroki looks off to the side. "I am, but my father has always believed that power is all there is to it. He demands subservience from the people of our land, strangling them for all they have. He only steps in to stop threats when leaving them be would make him look weak."

"That's fucking messed up." Bakugou shifts, leaning forwards so his elbows rest on his knees. "Then what about you? You're traveling now, and you seem to not agree with your old man. So what sort of king do you want to be, Crown Prince?"

Todoroki looks down at his left hand, clenching it tightly into a fist. "I don't know. My father sent me to find the sword of the last great king, All Might. He believes that if I am able to claim the sword then I can unify the scattered kingdoms and become a greater king than All Might was." The prince relaxed his fist, lowering it to his side and closing his eyes.

"So that's what the old man wants, but what about you?"

Sighing, Todoroki looks back at Bakugou's steel gaze. "If I find that sword, then maybe I can make the people's lives easier. I can rise above my father and rule as a better king than he."

"Well good luck with that. I doubt it will be easy to find some mythical sword of kings or whatever. I doubt this All Might guy's sword is as special as you make it out to be."

"Did I hear you talking about All Might?"

The prince and beast lord look over at Izuku as he sets a platter with several loaves of bread onto the large work table beside them while Kirishima is setting a large pot beside it.

"We were, what's it to you?"

Izuku fiddles with his fingers for a moment before grabbing a knife off the table and starting to trench out the bread to use as bowls. "Well, it's just. Before the war, when All Might was still in power, I remember living in the capitol. My memories are a bit fuzzy though. I think I hit my head at some point during the evacuation. I know my father stayed to defend the people as we fled, I'm not sure if he was a guard or just helping out, but my mother and I managed to get out. Though she died of her wounds shortly before we reached the village at the base of the mountain."

"Wait, seriously You used to live in All Might's capitol? Dude, So you got to see him then, right?"

Izuku shrugs, not paying attention to Bakugou's frown or Todoroki's shocked expression. "It's not that big of a deal, it's not like I really remember much. I was young and like I said, I hit my head during the escape."

"Even so, the capitol of All Might has been abandoned to ruin for more than ten years now." Todoroki brings a hand up to his chin. "I was planning to look for the ruins, hoping the sword would be nearby them, but not many are able to remember where they are."

"I'm sorry, I barely remember, but I may be able to point you in the right direction."

"That would be much appreciated."

With a smile Izuku ladles some of the stew from the pot into one of the bread trenches before handing it to Bakugou and another to Todoroki. Kirishima managed to serve up his own and Izuku took the last one.

"It's late. Half 'n Half will stay the night here then we'll go down in the morning to talk to those idiot villagers and convince them to leave us the hell alone."

Wide eyes stare at the beast lord as he eats his meal before slowly going back to their own.

Once everyone has their fill of the meal Kirishima leads Todoroki up to a quest bedroom, leaving Izuku to clean up the kitchen with Bakugou keeping watch.

"I don't want you coming down to the village tomorrow."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't want you around those extras that thought you weren't worth anything but to be eaten by a dragon."

Izuku blinks at the concern being shown to him by the beast lord. "Thank you, but don't you think your argument will be better heard if they see I'm fine?"

A low growl permeates from the blonde, "I don't really care, but I'm not letting you come. You and Kirishima will stay here, where it's safe."

"But," Izuku worries the clothe he is using to wipe down the table.

"No buts, you're staying here, where it's safe."

"So, just so we're clear. You're not going to turn Bakugou over to those villagers and betray him, right?"

Todoroki looks over at the laid back dragon beside him, taking in his relaxed posture, but not dismissing the steel he can see in the other's face.

"I didn't have plans to. You and that Izuku fellow seem to be very loyal to Bakugou. I'll admit, it makes me jealous, that he has earned such loyalty."

Kirishima studies the prince silently. "You don't have anyone back home you can put your trust in?"

"Not really. My father kept a close watch over myself and those around me. I never had the chance to get close to anyone."

"Well that sucks." Kirishima stops outside a door, motioning towards it. "Here's your room. Izuku usually has breakfast ready in the kitchen shortly after sun up."

Kirishima waves as he walks away, leaving the prince to enter his room on his own..


	7. Chapter 7

Come morning, Todoroki makes his way down to the kitchen. There he finds Izuku busying himself about the kitchen getting a simple looking breakfast together.

"Ah, good morning." Izuku aims a brilliant smile at the prince before a thoughtful look comes over his face. "Oh, I didn't get your name yesterday. I'm Izuku, by the way, and you are?"

"I'm Shouto Todoroki, crown prince of the kingdom of Endeavor."

"A prince!" Izuku makes to bow hastily. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I hope I haven't offended you."

Todoroki holds out a hand to stop the other, "No, it's quite alright. No need to treat me any different than you would your own lord."

Izuku recovers, grinning sheepishly. "I'm not sure that would be a good idea either. Bakugou prefers informality to anything else." A plate is assembled with eggs, cheese, and a hunk of fresh bread still steaming from the oven. "Eat up, Bakugou should be down shortly and you two will be leaving once he's finished with his own breakfast."

Todoroki sits down, starting in on the food, pausing when he hears Izuku's comment. "You won't be coming with us?"

"No." The irritation in Izuku's voice gives todoroki pause in returning to his meal. "Bakugou thinks it would be best if I stay here with Kirishima. I think he's worried they may try to sacrifice me to the dragon again if I go back with him. It's ridiculous if you ask me."

"Hmm?" Todoroki takes a few bites, listening to Izuku complain about his overprotective lord. "I'm sure he means well. While it might be easier if you were to come, I can see Bakugou's reasoning in leaving you here."

"Oi! What are you two talking about down here?"

"I was just siding with you on your decision to leave Izuku here while we go down to the village."

Bakugou glares at Izuku as the other puts a plate together for him, smiling sheepishly under the gaze.

"Trying to talk Half 'n Half here into letting you come along isn't going to change anything. You aren't coming." The beast king begins eating the food placed in front of him. "Besides, he at least seems to agree with me. So you aren't coming."

Izuku rolls his eyes at the blonde before putting together another plate and settling down at the table to eat his own meal.

It isn't much longer before Kirishima enters the kitchen, yawning and settling in at a seat around the table, arms pillowing under him as he lays his head on the flat surface. Izuku is quick to have another plate put together for the tired dragon, setting it down beside him.

After that, Bakugou stands. "We need to get going, come on Half 'n Half." The beast king leads the way out to the courtyard, Todoroki bowing his thanks to Izuku for the meal before following after him.

"Don't worry about Bakugou, Izuku, he'll be fine. That prince guy's an honorable one. He won't let anything happen to our lord."

"I know, I'm still worried though. Something, just doesn't feel right."

It took the two a few hours to reach the outskirts of the village, Todoroki leading his horse as they walk.

"The knight is returned!"

"Go fetch the elder!"

Todoroki glances over at Bakugou, whose eyes are narrowed as he studies the area around them.

"Ah, Sir Knight! You have returned?"

Todoroki's attention turns back to the elder that is just now approaching. He seems nervous, wringing his hands and shifting his eyes between Todoroki and the beast lord.

"I have."

"And the Dragon King?"

The eager tone to the elder's voice has Todoroki narrowing his eyes in slight suspicion.

"That is actually something I'd like to discuss. Lord Bakugou and I have had the opportunity to discuss a few things and it seems there was a misunderstanding when he asked for a maid."

The elder's eyes widen slightly, shifting over to Bakugou before turning his full attention back on Todoroki.

"The, the boy insisted though."

"I just needed help keeping the place clean, you dipshit."

Todoroki struggles to keep a straight face as the elder works his jaw in surprise.

"So you didn't want a bride?"

"No!" Bakugou steps forward, hand held threateningly.

"Lord Bakugou." Todoroki holds a hand out in front of Bakugou to stop him from getting too close to the elder. "There's no need for violence, remember?" Out of the corner of his eye he sees the villagers moving about in the shadows of their homes.

Bakugou lowers his hand with a scoff, crossing his arms and locking eyes with the elder. "Just don't send any more knights up to my castle to try and kill me and I'll be more than happy to going back to ignoring all of you as I have for years."

The elder stays silent his eyes going cold. An uneasy feeling works its way down Todoroki's back, prompting him to shift his stance as several villagers come out from between their homes with pitchforks, shovels, and a few swords.

"We were hoping that this knight would be able to kill you for us, Dragon. We've lived in your shadow for years now, never knowing when you might turn on us. I highly doubt that boy we sent you is even still alive." The elder scoffs, spitting at their feet. "Someone to keep your lair clean, what a joke. And this poor knight a casualty, enthralled by the evil dragon king and used against us. No one would say anything of it."

Explosions pop from Bakugou's palms as he steps to be back to back with Todoroki as his own ice steams at his side.

"Well this is not going as I imagined it."

"Really? I'm surprised they let us enter the village at all."

At a signal from the elder, the villagers charge and Todoroki raises a wall of ice around himself and Bakugou. Shouts and the thud of weapons against the ice echo in the small space available to the two.

"This won't keep us safe for long."

"No shit!" Bakugou lets out a growl, looking around as though looking for an escape. "Ungrateful peons. I keep them safe all these years and this is the thanks I get."

"Fair enough. Any ideas on how to get past all of them?"

"I don't know, set a few houses on fire and make a run for it while they scramble about like rats?"

Todoroki is interrupted from weighing the pros and cons of that answer by rocks being thrown over the ice at them. "That may be our only option at this point."

Bakugou lets out a growl as one of the rocks hits him on the side of the head. "Fuck this! Get on my back Half 'n Half, I'm getting us out of here."

Todoroki hesitates, not sure what the other has in mind.

"We don't have all day, hurry up!" He turns his back to the prince, arms spread to either side as if to balance. Todoroki cautiously puts his arms around the blonde's shoulders. "Hold on tight." Explosions erupt from Bakugou's palms, lifting the two from the ground with a push from his legs. Todoroki tightens his grip as they vault over the wall of ice, catching the villagers off guard.

The explosions continue as they rise higher, angling toward the edge of the woods leading to the path up the to their speed and the unorthodox mode of escape, it takes the villagers a moment to react and by that time the two are already landing, just inside the forest.

Todoroki turns at the sounds of the approaching villagers and stomps his foot, bringing forth another wall of ice, wider and taller than the last. Once sure that he's bought them a few minutes he turns to the beast lord expecting him to be ready to make the run up the mountain. Instead he sees the blonde doubled over, clutching at his forearms with a pained look on his face.

"Bakugou?"

"I'm fine." The blonde huffs out before straightening. "Let's go, before they make it around your wall."

Todoroki nods as he breaks into a run following the beast king deeper into the woods and heading back up the mountain.


	8. Chapter 8

Kirishima watches Izuku as he bustles about the courtyard hanging laundry to dry. Previously he had gone about and collected the laundry before bringing it down and dumping it into the wash basin he had told Kirishima to drag out there. He had then proceeded to scrub and clean everything he had brought down while instructing Kirishima to string up some rope to make a clothesline.

With nothing else requiring his help though, Kirishima is lounging on the stairs that lead up to the large double doors into the great hall. He lazily watches the sky, listening to Izuku busy himself by hanging the laundry on the clotheslines.

Just as Izuku is hanging the last sheet and securing it in place so it won't be blown off easily, several woodland creatures come running in through the main gate of the castle. Running straight for Kirishima they begin nipping and tugging at his loose tunic. Chattering away in their own various ways.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong you guys?"

Izuku has turned his attention to the redhead and the creatures surrounding him, a frown marring his face at how distressed they seem. "Is something going on?"

Kirishima spares a glance up at Izuku before turning it back to the creatures pulling at him. "I don't know. They've never acted this way before." Kirishima tries to calm them, but they are still pulling at him. "Well, except for that one time when they first found Bakugou," Kirishima stands abruptly, striding towards the gate. "Izuku, go inside, lock the doors and don't come out until either Bakugou or I come back."

"Kirishima?"

"Something's happened. I'm going to go find Bakugou, but just in case, I want you to be safe. So please stay here, do as I've asked."

"Right." Izuku hesitantly backs toward the kitchen door, watching as Kirishima takes off through the gate, following a fox that had been tugging at his sleeve. Once the dragon is out of sight, Izuku moves more quickly to follow his directions. Settling himself in the kitchen once he's secured every door. Waiting for Kirishima to return with Bakugou.

Todoroki may be following Bakugou, but his eyes keep straying to the beast lord's arms. At first he hadn't understood what might have been wrong, wondering if the other had been struck when he hadn't been watching. It would seem though that the magic used by his companion most likely caused the strain that was slowing the other. Even now Bakugou's arms quiver, it's subtle, but Todoroki manages to make it out.

What is less subtle though, is the scorch marks on his palms and forearms. He tries to ignore that in favor of putting as much distance between them and the village.

Shouting comes from behind them and both young men glance behind them, slowing their run to a jog.

"What?"

"They wouldn't!"

From the direction of the village several dog like forms are now seen running towards them. It only takes Todoroki a moment to realize they are wolves and for his posture to shift in preparation to fight the beasts. That is, until Bakugou grips his arm, holding him back.

"They're trying to help us."

"Help us?" The bi-colored royal glances between Bakugou and the wolves before hearing a quiet, but just noticeable, growling being pitched back and forth between the wolves and his companion. Relaxing his stance, he waits for the beast lord to conclude what has to be some form of communication between himself and the wolves before he is being tugged along by his arm. He realizes he shouldn't be surprised that the wolves take up the rearguard.

After several minutes of running a small fox runs at them from the front, dodging around and between them, which is why Todoroki was distracted as Kirishima barrels into him, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Gah! Sorry." The dragon is quick to regain his feet and offer a hand to the bi-colored prince before turning to Bakugou. "Bakugou, are you alright? What happened?"

"Fucking villagers is what happened. Idiots tried to kill us both."

"What!" Kirishima's wide eyes dart between them both before focusing in on the dried blood that had dripped down the side of his lord's face. "You're hurt?"

Turning away, Bakugou puts a hand to the wound. "It's just a scratch. They were throwing rocks and one got me in the fucking head. I'll be fine." Turning back to fully face them both, Bakugou thumbs behind him where the sounds of the angry villagers are still coming at them. "Hurry up and shift so we can get the hell out of here."

With a nod the redhead strips off his tunic, handing it to Bakugou, and then hunching over as a pair of vibrant red wings launch from his back.

Todoroki jumps back at the display as Kirishima's form gradually shifts into the hard and sharp edges of a massive red dragon. He had been told the redhead was a dragon, but until now he hadn't really believed it.

Bakugou is quick to mount his friend, offering a hand down to Todoroki. "Hurry up, we need to secure the castle before those bastards can make it there."

As soon as Todoroki is seated behind Bakugou, Kirishima flaps his massive wings and takes to the sky, turning toward the top of the mountain.

"Are you planning to stay after all of this?"

Bakugou grimaces, "I don't think I have much choice. If they don't want my protection, then why should I offer it. They've made their feelings on the whole fucking thing, clear as fucking daylight."


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting in the kitchen of the castle Izuku fiddles with his fingers, nervously glancing at the door every few minutes. He doesn't know what is going on or why Kirishima took off so suddenly. It was terrifying to think something could have happened to Bakugou and Todoroki.

Standing, he begins pacing. "I hope nothing's happened to them. Are they alright? Why did Kirishima run off like that? Could someone be preparing to attack the castle? I hope they get back soon. Maybe I should make something for them. Food or medicine though? I don't know if they're injured, they could just be hungry." Izuku begins to move around the kitchen with purpose as he continues to mutter to himself. Picking things up and moving them out of his way as he goes to slice up a dried piece of meat and hard cheeses. He adds a few sliced apples to the pile before grabbing a loaf of bread he had made that morning and ripping hunks off to put with each pile of food.

Just as he's finishing with that the sound of large wings flapping reaches his ears and soon there is the sound of something large settling into the courtyard. Curious Izuku moves toward the door, pausing halfway there when he remembers Kirishima's warning to not go outside unless he or Bakugou gave the okay.

"Kirishima?" Izuku keeps his voice low, not sure if he should shout to whoever is in the courtyard and alert them to his presence or keep quiet and hope they go away.

"You told him to lock the place up and stay inside, right?"

What sounds like something large moving can be made out through the thick door leading outside.

"Bakugou!" Izuku is already unbolting the door and rushing out into the open courtyard of the castle. There, standing beside the large dragon form of Kirishima, is Bakugou and Todoroki.

"Izuku! I didn't say it was safe out here!" The beast lord is already striding over to Izuku, his face pulled down in a frown. "Get back inside right now, and start packing shit."

"Packing?"

By this point Kirishima has shifted back to his human form and is accepting his tunic from Todoroki, not that Izuku takes notice, he's too busy staring in shock at Bakugou.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

"No, no, it's just where are we going? Why?"

Bakugou crosses his arms, doing all he can to look imposing and defensive. "Those fucking village idiots don't want us up here. So we're leaving."

"Where are we going to go?"

"Shit if I know. Maybe we join Half 'n Half on his search for that sword, You did say you had an idea of where the capitol once was."

"I well, I guess." Izuku looks around nervously before letting out a sigh and nodding, his gaze drifting down to the ground. "Right, I suppose that's at least something." He looks back up and it's at this time he takes notice of the dark red smear on the side of Bakugou's face. "You're hurt!"

"It's just a scratch." Bakugou protests even as Izuku is pulling on his arm to drag him into the kitchen.

"We should still clean it up, you wouldn't want to get an infection." He pushes Bakugou into a chair in the kitchen, dragging one of the prepared plates over. "Eat this while I get your scratch cleaned up."

Todoroki and Kirishima make their way in as well and soon find themselves forced into seats to eat as well before Izuku is filling a kettle with water and setting it over the fire to heat.

When the kettle starts to steam, Izuku pulls out a clean cloth and large bowl, setting them beside the beast lord. Then he turns to the kettle and pulls it off the fire, pouring it into the bowl. "Try not to move around on me." Izuku settles a hand on Bakugou's head while the other picks up the cloth and dips it into the bowl of steaming water. Gently he wipes at the smear of dark red on the side of the blonde's face and up toward his temple.

Bakugou continues to eat the food Izuku had prepared for him while the green haired young man wipes the blood from around the small wound near his temple.

"What exactly happened anyway?" Izuku continues to dab at the wound, his attention seemingly focused on his task despite the question.

Bakugou scowls at his food, lips pinched tightly together.

"The villagers attacked us." Todoroki lets out a sigh as he says this. "It would seem that when they sent me up here, their intentions were to see if Bakugou and I would mutually kill one another."

Izuku and Kirishima frown, both able to see why this lead to Bakugou's declaration that they were leaving.

"So, we really are leaving then?" Kirishima pushes some of the food around on his plate.

"Don't have much of a choice. Those assholes will probably not leave us be after something like that. They're probably already making plans to come here to finish things. I don't like the idea of running, but we'd never win a fight against that many."

"Naw, I get that. It's just, I'm going to miss this place. We'll have to pack light though, I can't carry too much with three riders."

It takes Izuku and Kirishima about an hour to pack up the essentials after everyone had finished eating. Food, changes of clothes, and as many scales as they could find in the redhead's room.

"Scales?"

"Yeah. Dragon scales sell really well and are easier to carry than gold coins. Just find an armorsmith or sorcerer and they'll buy them off us and then we can purchase what we need. Not like we really have any money up here anyway. The only thing s of any value that the villagers are going to find after we leave is the food we can't take with us."

Todoroki nods, still looking somewhat lost after the explanation, but remembering Bakugou mentioning something about how they used the scales to trade with outside villages for what they needed rather than tax the village that currently wanted them dead. He mostly didn't understand the villagers' wish to kill them when Bakugou, for all intents and purposes was an ideal king to live under.

"Alright, enough chit chat, let's get a move on Kirishima."

The redhead grins, stripping off his shirt and handing it to Izuku, who folds it and puts it away in one of the bags they have piled to one side of the courtyard.

With a grunt red wings spring forth from Kirishima's back once more, his form growing and sharpening into a large red dragon. Once the change is complete he lays down to allow better access to his back for Iuku to begin securing things in place. Five minutes later and Bakugou is reaching out toward Izuku to pull him into place behind him.

"Press up tight against me, we need to make sure there's room for Half 'n Half."

As Izuku presses up closer to the beast lord he feels Todoroki pull himself up and settle in behind him, forcing him to press even more against Bakugou. Soon a pair of warm hands are wrapping around his middle as he is doing to Bakugou.

"We're all set."

"Good, 'bout fucking time. Let's go Kirishima."

Several beats of his massive wings and the small party is lifted into the air and soaring out over the mountains. Izuku looks back at the castle one last time, an empty feeling echoing in his chest at the familiarity of leaving behind a place called home.


	10. Chapter 10

They travelled deeper into the mountains, following Izuku's memories from when he and his mother had escaped the capitol, until the sun was sinking behind the horizon. Kirishima then managed to find a sheltered ledge large enough for him to settle on and unload his passengers and cargo before shifting back to his human form.

"We'll stay the night here. You lot get to sleep, we'll be heading out once it's light enough to travel."

"Bakugou?" Izuku worries his fingers, glancing around the ledge nervously.

"I'll be on watch first." Bakugou scowls at the prince at his comment.

"Like hell you are, I can keep watch just fine on my own, you idiots need to rest."

Todoroki crosses his arms over his chest. "It would be better to take turns keeping watch. I'm going first because you're stubborn enough to not wake anyone up when it's time to change. Izuku can go last, after you."

"Izuku!" Bakugou glares at Todoroki for his suggestion. "That little stringbean can't even defend himself from a bunch of idiot villagers. What makes you think he could do anything if something attacked? And what about Kirishima?"

Todoroki thumbs over his shoulder at the redhead that has already curled up on the ground, fast asleep. "I'd rather the one expending the most energy on our travels get a full night's rest. And Izuku is perfectly capable of waking one of us if he spots trouble. In addition, he's the only one that knows how to cook, letting him keep watch last means we don't have to wait on breakfast to cook." Todoroki smirks as Bakugou's anger is left with no outlets amongst their small party.

"Fine! Whatever! I don't care." The beast lord angrily snatches a bedroll from their pile and spreads it out before laying down and promptly ignoring the other two still awake.

Izuku watches the exchange, nervous that Bakugou wouldn't listen to reason, but relieved when he seems to. Even if he is upset about it. "Uh, Todoroki?"

"Yes." The bi colored boy is spreading out another of the bedrolls and settling himself on it, one knee bent up as he leans against a nearby outcropping of rock.

"I was going to get a fire going, but there's nothing here to use for that."

Todoroki looks around the barren ledge they are on, noting that Izuku is right, there's no plantlife, just lots of rocks. A cold breeze blows by, causing the young man still standing and worrying his hands to shiver.

"Oi! Izuku."

"Huh?"

"Get your ass over here and get to sleep."

"Ah! Of course." Izuku is quick to grab the last bedroll, spreading it out just barely within reach of Bakugou's. He lets out a squeak when the beast king reaches over, pulling the blankets to be flush against his own.

"We'll be warmer if we stay close, idiot."

Izuku blushes a deep red, standing stock still over the sleeping mat and Bakugou.

"Get down here already!" Bakugou reaches up, pulling on Izuku's pant leg to force him to lie down. The young man lets out a squeak of surprise before scrambling to lay down, back to Bakugou and about a foot between them.

Letting out a huff, the beast lord loops an arm around his green haired companion, pulling him closer so the two are flush against one another. "It'll be warmer this way. Now go to sleep."

Izuku is stiff after being pulled against Bakugou's firm chest, eyes wide as the breathes on the back of his neck even out. Eventually the days events begin to catch up with him, as well as the comfortable warmth radiating from the blonde. He finds himself relaxing and drifting to sleep as well.

Off to the side Todoroki is watching the pair with a curious expression.

As the moon creeps higher into the sky Todoroki approaches the pair curled up against the cold and lightly lays a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Bakugou, it's time to take watch."

A crimson eye slits open and stares at the prince before yawning and sitting up. "Right." Standing causes his sleeping companion to shiver and curl up on himself at the loss of warmth and leads to the beast lord frowning. He looks to Todoroki before yanking the other down into the spot he was just occupying. "It's already warmed up." He then stalks over to the bedroll Todoroki spread out earlier before taking a seat in order to take his turn at keeping watch.

Todoroki tries to get up from where he had been forced next to Izuku, but another shiver from the green haired young man gives him pause. Heaving a sigh he settles in beside him, trying to keep some distance between them out of respect for the other's personal space.

That plan goes out the window however when Izuku turns over and wraps his arms around Todoroki's chest, snuggling close to the prince's warmth. A dark blush creeps over his face at the intimate closeness. He glances over to Bakugou, hoping he hadn't noticed, only to find him watching them intently.

"Just go to sleep you idiot."

"You're not mad?"

"Why the hell would I be mad? Izuku doesn't have magic to keep him warm like we do. Just don't let him get too cold."

Todoroki lets out a hum before letting his eyes drift closed and sleep to claim him.

Izuku woke blinking against a firm chest covered in soft fabric. At first he's confused, Bakugou didn't wear a shirt. Then he realizes the person he's pressed against and who has their arms wrapped around him smells of mint and cocoa. Looking up he lets out a squeak on seeing Todoroki's distinct hair and tenses up. This also lets him see the pale predawn light creeping over the mountains and he lets out a gasp.

Careful not to disturb the man wrapped around him, Izuku wiggles his way back and out of the warm embrace before sitting up and looking around. He spots Bakugou in the spot Todoroki had settled in the night before in order to keep watch. The blonde has the indecency to smirk at him as he stands to dust off his clothes.

"You should have woken me a while ago."

"It's fine. You both looked comfortable, didn't want to disturb you. Why don't you get breakfast ready for everyone, I'll wake them up while you do."

Izuku sends a weak glare at the beast lord, but does as he says regardless. Without a fire he pulls out a few pieces of fruit, a loaf of crusty bread and wheel of hard cheese. Using a small knife he slices off some of the cheese and tears the bread into quarters, portioning out each with a piece of fruit. By the time he's done Kirishima and Todoroki are settling in next to him with Bakugou bringing up the rear.

"Eat quickly, we'll need to get moving again soon."

"Hmm, yeah, if we're lucky we'll be over the mountains before evening, right Izuku?"

The green haired young man takes a bit of his apple, eyes glancing skyward as he contemplates the question. "I think so, we're moving much quicker than my mother and I did when we fled the capitol. I at least know it was not in the mountains, but it wasn't far from them, the foothills I think."

"That's to be expected, you two were on foot. While we are traveling by dragon."

"Yep! Going over the mountains is much easier when you aren't going up and down and being slowed by rockfalls and treacherous passages."

Izuku hums before going back to focusing on his food and soon all four are done eating. Kirishima shifts back to his dragon form to be loaded with their belongings and then they mount up as they had been the day before.


	11. Chapter 11

It's late afternoon going into evening as they descend the far side of the mountains into a country of rolling, green hills. Izuku looks all around for some sort of familiar landmark to point them in the direction of the capitol ruins.

"There." Izuku points off to the distance and the two on either side of him follow the direction of his finger. "The river, it runs past the capitol, there's a large curve where it almost doubles back on itself around a hill, that's where the capitol was."

Banking in the direction Izuku was pointing, Kirishima sets them on a path to head down river.

As the sun sinks lower toward the horizon a glint catches their eyes.

"Is that it?"

"Possibly."

Bakugou knocks his fist on Kirishima's hard scales to get his attention. "We'll go until we reach where that reflection was. It's either the capitol or a ruined building we can shelter in."

Kirishima lets out a grunt of agreement, making his way toward the point where the reflection had originated.

The small group descends to the ruins on the hill below. Crumbling walls mark the outlines of the city, blackened by fires long since burned out. Houses reduced to their foundations, toppled and left to be overgrown. Where the hill reaches its peak, near the loop in the river, sits the crumbling remains of a once great castle.

"We're here."

Kirishima shifts as soon as the other have located a sheltered place to spend the night and unloaded their things. "This place is a mess. How has no one noticed it just sitting here?"

"It's magic, you dumbass."

"Magic?" Kirishima looks around with squinty eyes before scratching the back of his head. "Huh, weird."

"How did I pick that up before you? You're a fucking dragon Kirishima, this sort of thing should be second nature to you."

"Yeah, but, well, I'm used to magic that's more in my face, this stuff's more subtle, like it's trying to redirect rather than obscure." His gaze shifts over to Izuku as he builds up a pile of wood for a fire.

Todoroki is standing near the green haired young man, his eyes shifting nervously and his stance tense, much like Bakugou's. Izuku on the other hand is relaxed and doesn't seem to notice how off putting the whole area is, as if something is trying to tell them to leave, leave now.

"Maybe we shouldn't stay here tonight, you know. The longer I stand here the creepier this place is feeling."

Izuku looks up from gather firewood and looks at his three companions. "Hmm? I know these ruins aren't the best, but it's not that bad?"

Three pairs of eyes turn to face the smallest member of their party, surprise evident in their gazes.

"How do you not feel that itching wrongness, like we aren't welcome here?" Todoroki steps closer to the green haired young man, stopping after a few steps, then backing up before moving forward again. "Huh?"

"What the fuck are you doing Half 'n Half?"

"Move closer to Izuku and tell me if it feels different."

"What the fuck." Bakugou takes several steps towards Izuku, making the young man even more confused than before. Bakugou's brows creases and he does the same little dance as Todoroki did a moment before. "What the actual fuck?"

Curious Kirishima does the same thing and notices that the unwelcome atmosphere surrounding them lessens the closer to Izuku they come. "That's kinda weird. Hey Izuku, come over here, I wanna check something."

Still confused, Izuku walks over to Kirishima and the feeling of wrongness leaves the dragon.

"Huh? You guys picked up on that too?"

"Of course we did you idiot."

Todoroki nods, a hand coming to rest under his chin. "It's odd. I wonder if it's because he used to live here."

"What, what did you guys notice? I'm so lost right now."

The other three look around at one another before Bakugou shrugs and steps up to be right next to Izuku. "It's like you nullify the bad feelings this place gives off. Don't worry about it, we can figure it out in the morning, let's just get set up and go to sleep."

"Same shifts as last night?"

"Shifts?"

"Fine, come on Izuku, let's get set up, the sooner we sleep the sooner I can take watch."

"And the sooner you can let me sleep through my turn at watch." Izuku lets out a long sigh, but goes about setting up the fire wood to keep them warm through the night.

"You guys didn't wake me up for a turn at watch last night."

"You needed the rest, it couldn't have been easy carrying all three of us for two days straight."

"Well yeah, but still."

"Just go to bed Kirishima, we'll wake you if we need you."

Heaving a sigh Kirishima grabs a bedroll and blanket and settles in near where Izuku has laid down his. Though he watches curiously as Bakugou lays his down almost on top of Izuku's.

"Bakugou! It's not as cold here as last night, plus we have the fire."

"Idiot, it's that weird presence, the closer we are to you the less it's felt."

Kirishima raises an eyebrow, almost wanting to interject that he's perfectly fine at the range he is to the green haired young man, but the blushes on both of their faces has him keeping his mouth shut.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun peeks over the horizon to reveal Izuku working at the fire and warming a quick breakfast for the group. Glancing over to where his bedroll was currently claimed by Bakugou, the volatile beast king snuggling up against Todoroki in his sleep, has him grinning before pulling a few leaf wrapped lumps from the coals.

"Mmm, that smells good. What is it?"

Looking up to the redhead approaching him, "Roasted apples." He smiles as he goes back to stirring something in a pot nestled in the remaining coals. "Also, porridge. I like mashing the apples up in mine to sweeten it."

"Sounds tasty." Kirishima looks over to spot the two still sleeping, wrapped up around one another. "Huh? Bakugou seems to have taken a liking to Todoroki."

"Hmm, he has. Is that strange?" Izuku uses a cloth to pull the porridge off the coals and fishes a few bowls out of their pack. "I know he can be abrasive, but he's also been a bit clingy with people."

Kirishima stares at Izuku for a moment, the green haired young man looking toward the sky with a hand propped on his chin in a thinking pose, then the redhead finds a bubble of laughter working its way out of his mouth. "I think you're only part right." Settling down Kirishima takes one of the bowls, scooping up some porridge and an apple. "Bakugou isn't usually so touchy feely. When he was younger and we had first met he wouldn't even come near me unless it was to get food. Even now when we've slept near each other he doesn't latch onto me like that." Kirishima motions to the sleeping duo. "He did that last night with you as we were all settling in. You two are special to him, it's more than what he and I share."

"Oh, I'm sorry?" Izuku looks unsure, causing Kirishima to burst out laughing again.

"No, it's fine. To be honest, before you came to live with us I was worried about him. He's been happier since you came, less of a grump."

Izuku still looks worried, portioning out porridge into a bowl of his own and mashing his apple into it. He looks thoughtful. "Hey, Kirishima?"

"Hmm?"

"How old was Bakugou when the two of you met?"

Kirishima looks to the sky, his spoon resting on his bottom lip as he thinks about his answer. "I found him when he was pretty young. I'm not sure of his exact age, but I think he may have been four or five. I found him wondering the mountains covered in soot, there had been a fire in the are recently and I think he and his family were caught up in it. I never found any remains of them though."

Izuku blinks, head tilting to the side. "So wait, how old were you? I thought you were the same age as us."

Laughter roars from Kirishima, "I may look your age, and comparatively I most likely am, but I'm still a dragon. We age different than you humans. I'd say I'm around one fifty, it's young for a dragon, but its not like I'm a child."

"Oh." Izuku pushes his food around in his bowl, barely taking note that the other half of their party is groggily joining them around the fire.

"Why the fuck are you two being so loud?"

"Good morning Bakugou, Todoroki. Did you two sleep well?"

"I was just telling Izuku how I found and raised you."

Bakugou sends a glare at the dragon while Izuku passes him and Todoroki a bowl of porridge and an apple.

"You raised him?" Todoroki looks thoughtful before glancing between the two and shrugging, apparently it was too early for this. Turing to Izuku, he answers his question. "I've slept better, this place is very off putting. It's almost as if it's trying to repel us."

"We won't be sticking around long. We'll search for that sword you want and then get out of here." Bakugou is halfway through his breakfast by this point and looking more awake than before.

"I agree, we shouldn't spend another night here if we can avoid it."

Across the river in a copse of trees nestled between two hills a shadowed figure watches a column of smoke twist up into the air from the city ruins. His narrow face is pulled down in a frown.

"They stayed the whole night?" Large hands attached to thin bony wrists grip the tree beside him. "Maybe, one of them could be the one to claim it."

The sun is high in the sky when Izuku collapses against a ruined wall, panting and wiping sweat from his brow. "I don't think it's still here?"

"Yeah, it has been ten years." Kirishima flops onto the ground beside Izuku.

Todoroki frowns, "That may be true, but no one has come forth claiming to wield it."

Hanging his head Izuku sighs. "Just because no one has come forth with it doesn't mean that someone didn't find it." Looking up he looks around one more time, his brow furrowing. "Where's Bakugou?"

Kirishima raises a limp hand and points off to one side and up to the top of one of the more intact castle walls. "He's been up there for a while."

Todoroki and Izuku look up to watch him as he stares off into the distance.

Bakugou, meanwhile, is not ignoring the conversation below, but his attention is mostly focused on the copse of trees across the river. It wasn't immediately obvious, but something was living over there. Studying the copse he could make out the walls of more ancient ruins than those of the the city they are in.

Hopping down from the wall he is standing on, Bakugou makes his way over to the rest of the party. "There are some ruins across the river."

"Ruins?"

"We'll go after we eat lunch. We should be careful though, there may be someone living there."


	13. Chapter 13

"So how do we get across?"

"I could shift and just fly us over."

Bakugou growls lightly but waves his hand as if dismissing the idea. "There should be a fucking bridge around here somewhere. Izuku?"

The green haired young man jumps at being addressed, turning to face the beast king. "Well I don't really remember. I mean, if there is a bridge, wouldn't it be either further upstream or down? Though, we didn't exactly see one while on our way here, so it must be downstream if there is one."

"Kirishima, if you don't mind." Todoroki holds a hand out while heaving a long suffering sigh.

Kirishima is quick to hand his tunic to the prince before shifting. Todoroki is the first to take a seat.

"Bakugou, Izuku, the sooner we check out those ruins, the sooner we can move on and continue our search."

"Do you not think the sword's over there?"

"It might be, but it's not likely. These are older ruins, so unless they are where the king fell, well, I doubt the sword will be there."

The others are soon mounted and Kirishima takes a leap, a few wing flaps and they are setting down across the river.

"You may as well stay like this, whoever's living here, we don't know if they are hostile."

"You seem rather certain of the fact someone is living here."

"It's the animals, they're more skittish than if there are no humans around. It's fucking subtle, but not undetectable." Bakugou heads into the tree line, leaving the others behind.

"Something tells me he's the only one that would notice if animals act differently around humans or not." Izuku watches after Bakugou, concern on his face as the other continues on without them.

"So we can assume that whatever Bakugou is, he isn't human?"

A gruff sound escapes Kirishima at the comment made by the prince and the other two turn to him.

"Would you three idiots hurry up already!"

In the shadows of a few of the trees, just out of sight and beyond notice is a thin man with messy blonde hair. He is leaning against one of the trees heavily, one hand brought up to grip at the discordant locks.

"Izuku,"

The hand drags down the face of the man to cover his mouth, concern etching itself deeply into his features. Piercing blue eyes gazing off as though lost in thought.

~Flashback~10 Years Ago~

Fires burn throughout the city as the people trapped in them scream in terror. Standing in the middle of what was once the city's market square is a large imposing figure clothed in red and gold, the great king, AllMight.

Opposite him stands a tall dark figure in black robes, a blackened book clutched in one hand hanging at his side, the other held out with a glowing orb of power aimed at the king.

"The sword, AllMight. Surrender it to me and all these lives could be spared."

The king looks upon his burning city, hears the cries of his people and thinks for one moment it may be the right thing to do.

The sound of stone scraping under the grit of rubble draws the attention of both behind the king. There a woman with green hair dressed in royal wealth holds back a young boy of around ten, his bright green eyes spitting fire at the dark man threatening the king.

"Izuku,"

"Ah, the young prince." AllMight turns in time to see the wicked grin spread on the dark man's face as he releases the orb of energy at the boy.

His heart gripped with terror he steps in to take the attack, finding himself thrust back into the two behind as pain flares in his side.

"Tch, if that is how this will be. I can kill the boy and his mother later. It doesn't matter to me if you are first or last, Your Majesty."

AS the villian begins to charge another attack, AllMight struggles to his knees, turning to face his wife and child.

"Izuku!" Alarm fills the king at the site of blood oozing from a gash on the young prince's forehead. His gaze looks up to lock with his wife, cradling their son in her arms. "Inko, you must run. I will keep him busy, just please protect yourself and Izuku."

The queen nods, managing to stand as does the king, though he is nearly brought to his knees once more at the pain in his side.

"Toshi!"

"Please Inko, you must run, leave now!"

Tears spill from her green eyes, as she turns and flees the square.

The king watches her for only a moment before turning to face the dark man.

"Trying to buy them time? No matter." The attack he was charging is loosed, the king just being able to dodge it before launching into a counter attack of his own, sword held high and glowing with holy power.

~End Flashback~

"I feared," Those blue eyes close, tears pooling at their corners. "Inko, she would have come with him," She wasn't there, and Izuku was meant to take up the holy blade on his sixteenth birthday. When they hadn't arrived four years ago, Toshinori had feared they had fallen that day so long ago.

Here he is though, alive and healthy and whole.

Tears stream down the weakened king's face, his only support the tree behind him.

"My son is alive."


	14. Chapter 14

Even as the others are following him away from where he is sure the person living here is hiding, Bakugou keeps his senses focused on the person spying on them. When it's clear they will not be followed and the person is beyond his senses he stops and turns to his party.

"Not one of you noticed them, buncha idiots."

"Noticed who?"

Kirishima tilts his head, looking back from where they had been, his frill flapping as he shakes his head.

"You mean the person spying on us before we crossed the river?"

"Hah! At least one of you boneheads noticed them."

"If we were being spied on, why didn't either of you say anything? What if they're dangerous?"

"They stayed behind after we moved into the trees. Kirishima's probably scared them off from trying to do anything."

Todoroki nods, "He's right. Most bandits and thieves would certainly try to avoid a confrontation with a dragon."

"Oh, I suppose that's true. So, do you think whoever they were they left?"

Bakugou shrugs, "Maybe, but let's not worry about that right now. Come on, the ruins are this way."

It's not long before they come across a crumbling stone wall. Gaps in the stone that may have at one time been windows show that the structure once was spacious inside. Now though several trees and bushes have grown between the stones of the floor, forcing up the ground where roots have heaved the floor.

"This place is ancient."

"Yeah." Izuku is the first to crawl through one of the gaps and into the ruins. Once inside he stares around with a strange look on his face.

"Izuku!" Bakugou and Todoroki hurry after their smaller companion while Kirishima shifts his bulk from foot to foot, his size preventing him from following.

"Don't run ahead like that!" Bakugou grabs the green haired young man's arm, drawing his attention to the beast king.

"Sorry, it's just, this place feels familiar. It's weird."

"It's possible you came here on occasion before the capitol fell, this place is rather beautiful, I imagine it would have once been a place that families might have visited."

Izuku doesn't look convinced, "That doesn't seem right." Something draws Izuku attention further into the ruins and he turns, taking a step.

Bakugou's grip on his arm is the only thing holding him back.

Footsteps make their way toward them from the direction Izuku is facing and Bakugou's grip tightens on the other's arm. A growl rises from his throat as a shadowed figure becomes visible, their hands held up in a sign of peace.

"I mean you no harm." The figure steps from the shadows of the trees into a beam of light, golden hair catching the light. The man's lank form is swimming in an oversized tunic that has seen better days.

"Who the fuck are you old man?"

"Izuku." The man takes a steps forward, his eyes locked on the green haired young man and his arms held open as if to embrace him.

Izuku likewise is unable to remove his gaze from this broken looking man.

"I was so worried, I feared the worst when you and your mother never returned."

Izuku blinks, locked in place by his own shock and the tightening grip Bakugou has on his arm. "You know me?"

The blonde man frowns, his gaunt face looking all the more broken at Izuku's comment. "You don't remember me?"

"No, I'm sorry," Izuku shakes his head. "I lost most of my memories years ago. I know a few things, like I used to live in the capitol, but I must have hit my head when my mother and I were escaping."

The man's shoulders curl in, his head dropping from it's proud position. He looks impossibly more broken. "Yes, I knew you. I've been waiting for you, for so long. Tell me, what happened to your mother."

"My mother?" Izuku's face shows his guilt, this man must have known her as well. "I'm sorry, she died years ago. The journey through the mountains was too much for her with the injuries she sustained during our escape."

The man's shoulders shake and he turns his face away from them, grief overtaking his features before he turns back to those standing across from him. "I'm sorry to hear that. Your mother was a kind and caring woman." The man turns from the small party, waving a hand in a beckoning motion to have them follow him. "Come this way. I have something for you that was left by your father. I have been waiting here for you in the hopes you would return to claim it."

Izuku moves to follow, but Bakugou yanks him back by his arm. "Not so fast old man. You didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

The blonde looks back over his shoulder at the question. "I am Yagi Toshinori, a former knight under the king turned hermit. Does that answer your question young man?"

"Tch, suppose it does." The angry blonde lets go of Izuku's arm, letting him follow after the other blonde.

Izuku looks back at Bakugou before following after Yagi, the other two keeping pace with him.


	15. Chapter 15

They follow Yagi through the ruins until they reach an area surrounded on one side by tall arched windows, the roof having long since collapsed. Set back near the wall, just off center from the radius, is an altar with a sword thrust down into it.

"The sword!"

All three taking notice of it at the same time, Bakugou taking a step toward it as the other two stop.

Todoroki turns his gaze on the hermit that lead them here, his eyes narrowing in thought on why he would bring them to the sword.

"Yagi?" Izuku looks questioningly at the hermit as Bakugou makes another step toward the sword.

"Your father would want you to have it."

Bakugou stops his approach to the sword and all eyes are now focused on Izuku.

"But, that's the king's sword!"

"It is."Yagi turns to face the sword embedded in the altar. "And as his son, it is your birthright to claim it."

Izuku looks down, lost. "I, I don't remember him."

Yagi places a hand on the young man's shoulder, his features softening in his concern. "I know, but even so, he would want you to claim his sword. It is a powerful weapon and your father was able to use its power to unite these lands under one rule."

Izuku looks to the sword then glances back at Todoroki. "Todoroki,"

"Izuku, it's alright. I never wanted the sword for myself." He steps forward and puts a hand on Izuku's back, lightly pushing him forward. "It's your birthright, I won't try to take that from you."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Izuku steps toward the altar where the sword lies. Stopping within grasping distance of the sword's hilt he looks back to see Bakugou with his arms crossed, watching him. Todoroki is giving him an encouraging smile, his eyes soft as he watches him. Last his gaze shifts to the hermit, Yagi is watching him with with fondness, his eyes sad and Izuku feels the weight of what he is about to do.

Turning back to face the sword Izuku reaches out and grasps the hilt. The leather feels warn in his palm as he adjusts his grip before pulling and lifting the blade from the altar. A quiet grinding sound rings through the space around them as the blade is pulled clear of the stone.

Yagi lets out a heavy sigh once the sword is pulled free, a smile pulling itself across his face. "The sword, One For All, is yours." He goes down to one knee, a fist crossing his chest and resting over his heart, head bowed in fealty.

Seeing the display of devotion from the hermit his eyes dart to his companions and finds neither of them is bowing. Closing his eyes and letting out a breath Izuku walks away from the altar, turning the sword in his hand as to study it. "So, uh, what am I supposed to do with this now that I have it?"

"That is your decision. Your father would have simply wanted you to have, so that you may have a small part of him. Whether you follow in his footsteps and unit the land under your banner, or simply settle down to a life of peace, he'd be happy just knowing you are alive." Yagi stands as he addresses the young prince.

Izuku looks down at the sword, then up into Yagi's sunken face. Despite the smile on his face, there is a deep sorrow in the older man's eyes. It takes him a moment but something about them feels familiar, itching at the back of his mind. Stepping forward Izuku wraps his arms around the tall blonde, careful of the blade still in his hand. "Thank you Yagi." Izuku slowly steps back, a small smile on his face.

Todoroki coughs to draw attention to himself after the two part from their embrace. "We should find you a sheath for your sword Izuku."

"Ah, yes. Give me a moment." Yagi begins walking around the wall of windows surrounding the altar. "I have the sheath in my things."

Bakugou is the first of them to move to follow the hermit, Todoroki shrugging at Izuku before the two of them follow as well.

They hear the sounds of rummaging as they come across a lean to covered in old hides and surrounded by a small campsite. Yagi is digging through a chest in the lean to as they approach.

"Ahah! Here it is." He stands and turns to face them, holding out a sheath that looks to be the right size for the sword Izuku is carrying. He holds it out and Izuku takes it from him, sheathing the blade.

"Thank you."

"So we've got the sword now. We should probably get back to Kirishima before he worries himself to death."

"Ah, yes." Izuku quickly fastens the sword to his side before turning and smiling at Yagi. "Why don't you join us for lunch?"

"I," Yagi looks lost for words at the invitation, the young man's earnestness shining through in his smile. "I think I would like that. Thank you."

Nodding at the response, Izuku turns and begins heading back toward where they left Kirishima. Todoroki quick to follow on his heels. Bakugou hangs back with Yagi, the two following more slowly.

"You could have told him you know."

"Told him what?" Yagi looks over at Bakugou after checking that the other two were not paying them any mind.

"That you're his old man." At Yagi's slack jaw Bakugou scoffs, "I doubt either of those two noticed, but your body language this whole time is similar to that of a mother wolf looking after her pups. You also seemed rather hurt when he didn't recognize you."

Heaving a sigh, Yagi looks forward. "Please do not tell him, I'd rather he not worry about me."

Bakugou scoffs again at the response. "He's going to worry about you anyway, even if he doesn't know who you really are." Bakugou shifts his crossed arms, watching the pair ahead of them. "The villagers he was left with after his mother died weren't very nice to him."

Yagi looks over at Bakugou, expecting him to continue.

"The reason he and I met is because I had sent Kirishima down to get us a maid for the castle. The idiots thought I wanted some kind of virgin sacrifice, and rather than send one of their daughters, they dressed him up in a white dress and tied him to the bridge leading up to the castle."

"They did what?" Yagi's face shows his surprise at what the young man had been through. "Why would they do that?"

Bakugou shrugs, not sure how to answer that question.

"And you took him in, regardless?"

"I still needed someone to cook and clean." Bakugou looks aside, not meeting the former king's eyes. "He seems to enjoy it, and he smiles a lot. Course, then those idiots sent Todoroki up to try and kill me and when he tried to help me talk it out with them, they tried to kill us both." Bakugou watches his feet before continuing. "We had to leave after that."

"And that led you here, to search for the sword?"

"Todoroki's old man sent him out to find it, wanted him to do what you did. I get the impression his dad's more of an ass than those villagers though."

"I see, I'm glad Izuku has such loyal friends. Please promise me you will take care of him."

"Tch, you say that like I would do anything else. He's one of mine and I keep what's mine safe."

Yagi blinks at the possessive attitude, a smile working its way onto his face.


	16. Chapter 16

When the group reaches Kirishima the dragon tilts his head to the side at the addition to their party.

"Change back Kirishima, he's alright." Bakugou steps over to their bags and pulls out Kirishima's tunic as the dragon shifts back into his human form.

"Cool, so is this the guy you were worried about Bakugou?"

"Eh." The beast king lets Kirishima take the tunic, "Yeah."

"Sweet, so did you guys find that magic sword?"

"Yes, it seems that Izuku was meant to inherit it."

"Really?" Kirishima turns to Izuku with a wide smile on his face. "Let me see?"

"Sure, uh, here." Izuku draws the sword and holds it out to Kirishima.

"Woo, that's a nice sword. I can feel the power coming off it. So how come you're the one that got the sword?"

"Uh?" Izuku toes the ground, averting his gaze.

"His father was the former king, AllMight." Todoroki speaks up sparing Izuku the embarrassment he was clearly feeling.

"Wah! Really? So you're the prince?"

"Yeah, it seems so." Izuku had taken the chance after Todoroki stepped in to begin pulling things out for their lunch.

Kirishima moves to help him. "That's cool, so that old man?"

"He was tasked by the former king it seems to make sure Izuku received the sword."

"Huh? That's interesting."

Bakugou, meanwhile, is settling on a section of the broken wall, lounging and keeping and eye on Yagi. He may know who he is now, but he still has quite a few questions that the older blonde hadn't had a chance to answer.

Yagi settles on the ground beside the wall Bakugou is sitting on, one arm propped up on a bent knee as he watches the other three pull out provisions for lunch.

"Hey, old man. What's with that weird as fuck energy in the capitol ruins?"

"Energy?" Yagi looks up at Bakugou, slightly confused, head tilting to the side after a moment of thought. "I suppose it could be the remnants of the battle that destroyed the city. The warlock that was trying to claim One For All had a nasty and very negative aura about him that drove most people away. I suppose the residual magic left from our battle could have seeped into the ruins."

"Well, shit. This warlock guy's dead right, you beat him?"

Silence is the only answer for a long moment.

"The warlock went by the name All For One, his power was intense and beyond my knowledge. While I'm fairly certain I defeated him, when all was said and done I wasn't able to find his body."

Bakugou stares at the former king, his red eyes blazing with anger and some unnamed emotion. Silently he looks over at Izuku and the others, laughing at some joke one of them must have told. "I promised I'd look after him, this doesn't change that. He's still one of mine."

Yagi manages a small smile.

"Are you two going to come eat?" Izuku is waving at them from where the food is laid out on a blanket with the other two settled down on either side of it.

"We're coming, hold your fucking horses." Bakugou is up and striding over toward the others, grabbing Izuku's hand and settling him down between himself and Todoroki before looking over the selection of food laid out for all of them.

Yagi watches the display, taking note of how Bakugou makes sure that both Todoroki and Izuku have enough before taking his own. Slower to stand he is only now making his way to the edge of the blanket, sitting down and grabbing a few slices of cheese and fruit.

"Aren't you going to eat more than that?"

Yagi looks over at Kirishima, pausing in his nibbling of a slice of apple. "I would, but I'm afraid the damage I sustain in the battle all those years ago has left me unable to eat much at any given time."

"Is that why you look like death warmed over?"

"Bakugou!"

"That wasn't very polite."

"Like I give a fuck."

Despite the crass question, Yagi found himself smiling slightly. "I suppose I have lost quite a bit of weight since the capitol fell, but there is not much to be done for it."

"Is there anything we can do?" Izuku is leaning forward, his bottom lip being worried between his teeth.

"Ah, no, no it's alright." When the worried look did not leave Izuku's face, the hermit sends him a shaky smile. "Really, it's fine."

Izuku sits back, still worried, but appeased.

Not far from where the party was eating their lunch an old man, bent with age, is hobbling his way through a sun dappled forest.

"Hmph, I come to visit that no good newbie and as soon as I come through from underhill he's letting someone pull One For All. That good for nothing better be alright, I'm not stuffing his insides back into him again if he lost a fight with whoever pulled that damn sword out."


	17. Chapter 17

"You're going to stay the night?"

"That's what we said old man. There's no point in leaving halfway through the day."

"That may be true," Yagi glances over to where Todoroki and Izuku are going over sword techniques.

Bakugou looks over at them as well before leaning further back on the section of broken wall he's lounging on. "Besides, what good is that fucking sword going to do him if he can't even use it. Half 'n Half's the only one that can teach him the basics."

"I could, I did before." Yagi turns away after watching Todoroki correct Izuku's swing. "It shouldn't be that hard to remind him how to use a sword." Both hear the sound of wood hitting flesh and look over to see that Izuku is holding his face and the stick he was using for practice is laying on the ground next to him.

"Sure thing, whatever you say. Not like he has fucking amnesia or it's been ten years since he held a fucking sword or something."

"You know Bakugou's got a point." Kirishima pops up from the other side of the wall Bakugou is lounging on.

Startled, Yagi grips his chest and looks over with wide eyes at the dragon. "Please do not do that again."

"Woah, sorry." Kirishima sheepishly scratches at the back of his head. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Now you'll want to make sure you have a good grip, like this." Todoroki is standing behind Izuku, his hands overlapping the smaller young man's own around the stick they were using to practice.

"So, like this." Izuku adjusts his grip to match the hands overlapping his own.

"Exactly, see you're a natural at this."

"I wouldn't go that far."

Todoroki lets his hands drop from Izuku's, waving dismissively at the other's words. "To be far some of it is probably muscle memory. It may have been ten years, but you were a prince. Swordsmanship is one of the things you would have been taught even from a young age."

Izuku looks unsure, but smiles slightly regardless. "Even with the amnesia?"

"Yes, it's in your muscles, not your mind."

"Ah, a good lesson if ever I heard one."

Both princes turn with surprise to the new voice chiming in on their conversation. Sitting on a high section of one of the broken walls is short greying man with a wide mouth dressed in a loose white tunic with a yellow belt and pants with a yellow cape draped around his shoulders.

"Now which of you youngins is the one that claimed One For All?"

Todoroki steps over in front of Izuku, one arm going out to block the smaller from this stranger's view as the other hand overs over the sword at his waist. "Who are you?"

"Now, now, there's no need for that."

"Who the fuck is this old man?"

The small old man turns to face Bakugou as he strides over to stand next to Todoroki in front of Izuku. Kirishima and Yagi stay back a bit, one looking nervously at the scene and the other looking confused.

"Gran Torino?"

"Wow, been a while since I've met a fae."

"Huh? Toshinori? Since when do you hang around dragons?" The confused expression that had taken over the older man's face melts into a disarming smile. "Though I'd also be interested in learning which of these youngins managed to claim One For All since it doesn't look like I'll need to put your innards back in you again."

"That was one time," The whine in Yagi's voice was kept quiet as he turns away from facing all of them. "As for the one that claimed the sword." Yagi steps over to Izuku, pulling him out from behind the other two and pushing him forward. "Allow me to introduce Prince Izuku, All Might's chosen heir and son."

Yagi and Torino share a long silent exchange, before the older man seems to shrug before turning his attention to the green haired young man. The old man squints at Izuku for a moment then turns away.

"Doesn't look like much, you sure he's the prince?"

Yagi splutters, hands waving around and then drooping in defeat. "Yes, I'm sure. You were there when he was born, Gran Torino."

"You were," Izuku watches the two in confusion, his words drawing Torino's attention to him.

"Well of course, I and several other representatives of the fae. The king wielding a fae sword has a child, of course we're going to send people to bless the little thing."

"Bless? So you granted gifts to him?"

Laughter rolls out from Torino's form as he doubles over at Todoroki's question. "Not like you're thinking. Where did you get that idea from, some fairytale? No, no, we gave him actual gifts, but not blessings of magical gifts. I gave him a teething ring enchanted to stay cold, the others had similar gifts."

"Oh, I suppose that's rather practical." Izuku tilts his head, smiling once more "Um, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get dinner together." He makes a quick exit after that, leaving both Todoroki and Bakugou watching him as he leaves.

"Alright old man, you've seen who got the fucking sword. Are you done here?"

"My what a rude young man." Torino steps up to Bakugou at that moment, tapping him in the middle of the chest. "Not quite. Someone's going to have to show that boy how to properly wield On For All."

"I can teach him how to use it, as I was before you showed up."

Waving his hand dismissively, Torino turns from both young men. "You can teach him how to swing a sword. One For All is more than a sword though, it's power, magic. To properly wield it one must be able to unlock that power and not be destroyed by it. I made a promise to the former king that I would help teach the next wielder how to do that."

Todoroki looks away from the old man after that explanation, his mind considering just how powerful the sword could be.

"Dinner is ready." All five turn to Izuku as he calls them in for dinner before making their way over to him and settling down around the fire to collect their food.


	18. Chapter 18

With dinner finished and cleaned up Izuku begins laying out their bed rolls and setting things up for the night.

"Do we need to set a watch?"

Bakugou and Todoroki glance at each other at Kirishima's question, their gazes then shifting to Yagi and Gran Torino.

"I'm not sure."

Bakugou's eyes narrow as he turns to izuku and the bed rolls. "Whatever, it doesn't really matter now, not like anyone is around to attack us."

The hot tempered king is soon pulling Izuku down next to him on the two bedrolls set up right next to one another and slightly overlapping. The green haired prince doesn't fight it as he's settled down in the middle with Bakugou's arms holding him tightly.

"Get over here Half 'n Half, we're short a bed roll anyway."

Slowly, Todoroki begins to lower himself to lie next to the other two, looking around to see that Kirishima has claimed the third bed roll while Yagi and Gran Torino talk quietly beside him.

With a huff of impatience, Bakugou reaches out and yanks Todoroki down and against Izuku. "Just lay down you idiot, we're not going to bite."

A harsh cough from Yagi has Bakugou sending a glare his way, challenging the older king to say something. He only relaxes when the other blonde turns away, conceding this argument to the past.

"Hmm, I wonder." Gran Torino rests a hand on his chin, having observed the display as the three royals curl up together. "What is the relationship those three share?"

"You see it too then?"

Both fae and king look down at the dragon laying near their feet.

"I certainly see something."

"Wait, what is it you see?" Yagi looks between the two, confusion sweeping his lank features.

In answer Gran Torino waves his hand dismissively at the former king. "It's not anything you as a mortal would take note of, even if you are one claimed by Underhill. Many legends have spoken of souls and their various connections. Most don't come close to reflecting the truth of what a soul is and what it is capable of."

Kirishima shifts onto his back, hands pillowing his head as he gazes through the trees to the sky as stars begin to dot the inky darkness. "Hmm, yeah. He's not wrong. Bakugou and I share a bond, for example. I knew once I found him that it was fated for me to stay by his side, to protect him and guide him. It's kinda weird to actually put words to it and they aren't quite living up to the actual emotions involved, but, well it's not really something language can convey."

"However, the clear bond those three share is stronger than what Kirishima shares with Bakugou. It's much thicker?" Torino shakes his head, "No, that's not quite right. To put your mind at ease, those three young men will do anything to keep the other two safe. It is both the most dangerous of connections and the safest."

Yagi watches the young men, wound tightly around one another and thinks of what little Bakugou had shared about their history. At a loss for anything to ask, knowing the answers would only be as confusing as what he has already been told, Yagi instead turns to Kirishima and Torino. "I don't think I fully understand what it is that you're talking about, but if that means those two young men will do everything in their power to keep the prince safe, then there really isn't anything else to say is there?"

Far from the sheltered copse of trees where Izuku and the others lay a tall man in tailored clothing sits in a darkened room lit by a single candle. Before him in the mostly empty room stands a shadowed beast, knuckles dragging the ground and drool dripping from its mouth.

"It would seem that someone has finally been able to claim One For All as their own." A grin splits the man's face, white teeth stark against the rest of the shadows shrouding him. A flick of his wrist has two knights entering the room, shackling the beast and leading him away. "Take him to stay with the others, soon we will have need of their strength. Soon I will be able to claim what was kept from me all those years ago."

Morning comes to find Izuku wrapped securely in the arms of Bakugou and Todoroki. One with their face pressed against his neck, the other snuggling against his chest. As he attempts to unravel himself he soon finds that his arms are pinned to his sides by the arms around his shoulders while the other set holds him snuggly around the waist. Neither letting up on their grip despite his struggles.

"You look like you could use a hand?"

"Kirishima?" Izuku looks up to see the redhead sitting by the fire a pan settled on the coals and something sizzling away as he tends to it.

"The one and only." The bright grin from the dragon has Izuku smiling back sheepishly.

"Ah, yes please. I uh, sorta,"

"Say no more, I got ya." Kirishima is soon squatting beside Bakugou, gently prying his arms from Izuku's shoulders. Now free to move his own arms, Izuku does the same to Todoroki's around his waist before slipping free.

Both young men reach out to the now empty space, still asleep, their hands finding only each other and pulling themselves into position against the other.

"I'm somewhat surprised they didn't wake up."

"They both had a long day yesterday after a mostly restless night. They'll be fine though, go on, you had to answer the call, right?"

Blushing Izuku runs off to find some privacy to do his business as Kirishima looks down at the two snuggling in their sleep.

Shaking his head he turns and heads back to the breakfast he's been preparing. "Those three are going to get me killed with how cute they all are together."


	19. Chapter 19

When Izuku returns, Bakugou is beginning to sit up with Todoroki clinging to his waist still trying to sleep and not looking like he wants to let go of his snuggle buddy.

"Oi! Where did you run off to?"

"Huh? Oh, well, you know," Izuku fidgets and plays with the hem of his shirt for the long moment it takes the still sleepy beast king to realize what he is talking about.

With a slow blink, Bakugou nods and yawns. "That makes sense." He goes to get up and finds himself pinned in place by Todoroki's still half asleep form. Scowling he settles into a more comfortable position, crossing his arms and daring anyone to say anything.

While Kirishima holds back his laughter at his lord's predicament, Izuku serves up two plates of breakfast from what's been prepared and settles down beside the beast king, holding one out to him. "Here, since it doesn't look like he's going to let go anytime soon."

"Tch, thanks." He snags the plate and begins nibbling at the food, making a face as he does. "The fuck is this, there's no flavor."

"Sorry Bakugou, sorta ran out of the spicy stuff you like yesterday. You'll live."

Growling, Bakugou goes back to eating his food, clearly not happy, but unable to do anything about it.

It takes a few hours for everyone to wake up and eat. It is while Izuku is cleaning up though that Bakugou's animal charisma seems to kick in and a large buck wonders into the campsite, kneeling before the beast king.

"What do you want?" Arms crossed as he sits on a piece of fallen wall, Bakugou eyes the animal in front of him as if listening to some complaint.

"What is he," Yagi looks at his son and his friends, seeing that both Izuku and Kirishima seem to barely take notice of what's going on while Todoroki just seems intrigued.

"I've never actually gotten to see him hold court, it's quite interesting."

Blinking, the older blonde turns to watch Bakugou as he gives the buck an answer to some question only he could hear. It's then he takes note of several other woodland creatures that have formed a small line, each waiting their turn to air grievances or ask for advice. The whole thing is so surreal to the former king that he finds it odd how the site triggers a sense of nostalgia for when he would hold court before his world was torn apart.

"The kid must have some fey blood in him to be able to talk to animals, especially with that temper of his. The prince is luck to have such a good friend on his side." Gran Torino stands beside Yagi for a long moment, watching Bakugou as he deals with a squirrel and a chipmunk asking for advice regarding who gets a hole in a tree. "It looks like they're going to be sticking around for another day or so. Hey Newbie," The old faerie turns to Izuku, who is currently washing dishes from their breakfast, "Finish that up and come with me. I'm going to show you what that shiny sword of yours can do."

"Wha? Uh, well, okay." Finishing up the dish he was in the middle of, he hands things off to Kirishima and follows after Gran Torino as he heads into the small forest.

"Don't forget the sword Newbie, won't do you much good if you leave it behind."

Flushing red, the prince is quick to dart over to his things and grab up the sword. "Sorry."

The two soon disappear between the trees and ruins around them.

"Will Izuku be alright?"

"He'll be fine. Gran Torino was his father's instructor in how to use One For All, back before he became king. The sword actually belonged to a friend of his, but she passed it to AllMight after being wounded in battle. The king was the first human to wield that power."

Todoroki blinks owlishly at this new information. "So it's a fey sword? Is that why it's so powerful?"

"In part. That blade was crafted by Goibniu, a fey craftsman known for his metal work. He supposedly made the sword as a gift for the woman he loved, but she was married to another, he gave her the sword anyway, hoping the blade would always keep her safe."

"It couldn't have done its job very well if she was wounded enough to pass it on to a successor."

"Hmm, that may be true, but the sorcerer that razed the capitol and the one that wounded the king's predecessor were the same. He is powerful in ways no other mortal could hope to compete against without strong magic at their side. Even a blade with as much power as One For All has its limits."

"Alright, the first thing you need to know about that sword is that with each person that wields it, it gets more powerful. However, this is due in part to the strength of one's own heart, if you don't have the courage to stand up for yourself or others, than you will not be able to bring forth the sword's full potential.."

Izuku draws the sword, studying it when Gran Torino pauses in his explanation.

"Now, that Todoroki was showing you yesterday how to use One For All as a sword, and I'll leave that part to him as we have limited time right now. So, instead, I'll be showing you how to use the well of power in that sword to cast several spells that should come in handy.

"Spells?" Izuku looks up from his study of the blade in his hands, eager excitement etching onto his face. "What kind of spells?"

At the eagerness on display, Gran Torino let's out a chuckle. "That's the spirit." Settling himself back onto a chunk of wall that must have fallen from one of the nearby ruins walls, he continues. "Using that blade as a focus you'll be able to create a shield of force, control the wind, and cleave stone in two. We'll start with the shield."

The two spend the rest of the morning going over different spells and different ways of using them. At one point Izuku runs off to grab some paper and a charcoal pencil in order to take notes on what he is learning.

"So I don't forget anything."

By the time lunch has rolled around Izuku is able to construct several types of shields and is well on his way to figuring out how to control the wind.


	20. Chapter 20

The small party spent the next few days in the ruins allowing Izuku time to train both with a sword and with his new magic.

While Izuku spent his mornings and afternoons with Todoroki and Gran Torino, Bakugou often settled disputes between the various woodland creatures that came forth. Occasionally Yagi with throw in some advice, often causing the hot tempered king to pause and consider it before passing verdict. Though it didn't take long for Bakugou to discover a local plant which could be used to make his food spicy and to his liking.

Kirishima has taken over cooking duties given Izuku's other activities, not that he seems to mind much.

Now the small party was preparing to leave. Gran Torino had taught Izuku all he could on the magic he could now draw out from One For All, all that was left was for him to practice.

"Thank you for your help Gran Torino, Yagi." Izuku bows to both of them, straightening with a small on his face. Kirishima is behind him, loaded with their supplies. Bakugou is already sitting in his place atop the massive dragon form, Todoroki waiting beside them for Izuku to finish his goodbyes.

"It's been an honor Prince Izuku, I'm sure your father would be proud to see the young man you've become."

"You take care of yourself, you hear me. Don't do anything stupid or reckless. We fey will be watching out for you."

Giving one last nod the green haired prince launches himself toward the two before him, wrapping his arms around them and giving them a warm hug. "I'll do my best."

"You'd best be going, your friends are waiting."

With one last squeeze and a nod Izuku releases them, turning to the others and climbing up onto Kirishima's back. Todoroki follows him up and the three press together so as to not fall off.

With a final wave they take to the air and Gran Torino turns to Yagi. "I still think you should have told him the truth."

Yagi's gaze stays on the form of the retreating dragon for as long as it's in sight. "I know, but," He lets out a sigh, "The image he needs right now is of his father as a strong and just king, not some cowardly hermit hiding away from his pain and grief."

"Well it's not that it matters much now. With your duty here fulfilled," Gran Torino turns and motions for Yagi to follow him. "You may want to hide from your son, you may not think as highly of yourself as other do, but the fey have recognised your great deeds and will provide a place of rest where you will be able to once again see your departed wife."

Swallowing, Yagi follows Gran Torino through the forest. Silence following them, as even the animals understand the solemnity of what is about to happen. Gran Torino leads them to a small cave carved into a hillside. Inside is a stone bed with a king's regalia laying on it.

"Take a moment to prepare yourself, I need to inform the others."

With a nod Yagi turns to the bed and picks up a piece of the finery, the silks are smooth and the furs soft. It doesn't take him long before he is dressed as a regal king once more.

When Gran Torino return to the cave he finds Yagi staring at the golden crown in his hands. Despite the regal clothes it is plain to see just how tired the former king is and Gran Torino feels his heart ache at the sight.

"Are you ready?"

"I suppose I should be, but," Yagi sets the crown on his head, straightening his back and turning to face the fey knight before him. "I doubt anyone is truly ready for death."

"Wise words." Gran Torino steps forward, taking the king's hand and leading him to step up to the stone bed. He helps him to lay down, arranging his hands to clasp over his middle before resting a hand over his eyes. "The fey are your allies, Great King of men. We will watch over you as you lay here, asleep for eternity. We will watch over your children, as they roam these lands. Go now into sleep and wake once more when the world is ready for your brave heart."

A tear slips from Gran Torino's eye as he lifts his hand from the still figure laying before him. "Goodbye my friend. May the Morrigan Guide you through safely."

As they are once again approaching the mountains to cross over them, Izuku turns toward where they've come from, a frown creasing his face.

"Is everything alright Izuku?"

"I just, I have this feeling of something sad happening." He brings a hand up to clutch at his shirt. "Like I've lost something."

Todoroki squeezes Izuku more snuggly, trying to offer comfort. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Bakugou told the animals back in the forest to look out for Yagi, and he does have the fey with him."

"I know, I just, that goodbye feels too final."

Bakugou pushes back, unable to give a proper hug, "The old man will be fine, he's tough. We'll visit him again after we go deal with Half 'n Half's old man."

"Right, thank you Bakugou." The smile Izuku gives isn't as bright as some of his others, but neither of his companions complain, just glad he's happy once more.

"You called for me Seer." Todoroki Enji stands before the shadowed figure.

"Yes, thank you for coming My Lord." The shadowed man bows deeply before the king. "I have word of your son, at least I believe it to be of him, for whom else could claim the sword of kings."

A wide, yet cruel smile makes its way onto the firey king's face. "That certainly is good news. How soon do you believe it will be before he returns home?"

"Not long I suspect."

"Then I shall inform the guards, we will have need to celebrate once he returns."

"Of course My Lord. And congratulations."


	21. Chapter 21

It takes them several days to reach the edge of Todoroki's kingdom. When they do Kirishima lands out of sight, shifting back to his human form.

"Why the hell are you changing back?"

"We can't just fly in on the back of a dragon Bakugou, people would panic."

Kirishima rubs the back of his head, smiling sheepishly while nodding in agreement with Todoroki. "He's not wrong."

"Izuku! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Izuku looks up from collecting their bags, wide eyes locking onto Bakugou's angry face. "Uh, picking up our things so we can carry them?"

"Well stop it." Bakugou stomps over to the smaller man, grabbing the bags from him and flinging them over his shoulder. "Let's just go. If we have to fucking walk from here I'd rather we just get moving so we can be there sooner."

Izuku watches as Bakugou begins making his way toward the road into the kingdom, shock evident on his face.

"Come on Izuku, we should follow him or we might get left behind."

"But."

Kirishima throws an arm over Izuku's shoulders. "Relax, if he wants to carry everything he can."

"Get your ass up here Kirishima and carry this shit!"

"Your Majesty." The soldier bows to the firey king sitting on his throne.

"Yes, what is is?"

"Your son has been spotted on the road leading into the kingdom."

The smile that settles on Enji's face is far from reassuring to the soldier before him. "Wonderful, does he carry the sword?"

The soldier fidgets for a moment as the smile slowly slips to a frown.

"Ah, well we weren't sure. He seems to be traveling with a small group of unknown adventurers."

"What?" The word is growled out and the flames surrounding Enji flare up.

"We're not sure who they are or why the prince is traveling with them."

"I don't care about any of that. Bring him to me when he arrives."

"Of course Sire. And what of his companions."

Enji grinds his teeth, "Bring them as well."

The soldier takes a final bow before exiting. As he does the king turns to one of the guards in the throne room.

"You, bring the Seer to me. Let him know my son is returning."

The guard bows as well, hurrying out of the room to fetch the person requested.


	22. Chapter 22

As the castle comes into view four knights on horse ride up to great the party. Upon spotting them Bakugou's face twists into a scowl and he looks ready to drop the items he's carrying. A hand on his shoulder stops him though and looks back to see Todoroki standing behind him shaking his head.

"They're probably just here to greet us. Most likely sent by my father."

"Oh, that's right." Izuku's fist meets his palm as his eyes widen in understanding. "You said you were a prince, right Todoroki?" The smile Izuku sends toward the dual colored prince rivals the sun. "He's probably excited that you've returned home."

Todoroki tries to hide the grimace at the thought of his father's excitement, however Bakugou seems to be the only one to take notice of it.

"I'm sure he is Izuku."

When the knights finally make it to the small group the one at the lead turns his horse to the side to address them. "Prince Shouto, we are to escort you and your companions to His Majesty."

"Of course."

As the knights box them in Todoroki's shoulders stiffen and his gait seems to lengthen as his companions struggle to keep up. Izuku glances around at the knights who seem to pay them no mind, their eyes keeping steadfastly forward. Meanwhile Bakugou's angry expression has narrowed into something more sour, not liking the feeling of fear emanating from the entirety of this whole kingdom.

This wrongness was something the beast king had taken notice of as soon as they began making their way through the fields leading into the town around the castle. That feeling grew stronger the closer they came. The thing about it that set him even more on edge was how similar it felt to what was at the ruins of the capitol. It didn't help that the knights horses seemed to shy away, their voices low murmurs compared to what he was used to from woodland creatures. He might have shrugged it off as just the fact they were domesticated, used to being around humans that couldn't understand them, but this felt like something else.

It isn't long before they arrive at the castle, the knights dismounting to lead them in through the grand hall to the throne room at the end. Still surrounded by the knights, Todoroki leads his companions through the doors to be greeted by the king.

Enji Todoroki is an imposing man, hair and beard aflame with constantly burning hellfire. A crown of obsidian rests on his head.

"My son, you've returned from your journey. The Seer saw that you have completed your objective."

A man standing beside the king takes a small bow, gaze turning up to meet those of the prince and his companions. "You were able to retrieve the sword of kings, were you not, my prince?"

Todoroki pinches his lips together upon seeing the seer before turning back to address his father. "I did find the sword, but it was not mine to claim."

The flames shrouding the king's head flare up and his knuckles turn white on the arms of his throne. "You mean to tell me the sword found you lacking?" The words were spat out in a growl, heat flooding the room.

Seeing how angered the king has gotten over not receiving the news he was expecting, Kirishima draws Izuku closer to himself, placing the himself between the green haired prince and the majority of the knights around them. He also takes note of Bakugou moving into a position where he can jump to Todoroki's aid should the prince need it as well.

"No, I just was not the rightful heir to AllMight's legacy."

"Even if that fool had an heir, he would have died ten years ago when the capitol was attacked. That or he is a coward too afraid to step forward to claim his right." The king stands from his throne, towering over all those present in the room. "Where is the sword, boy?"

"I do not have it." Ice crackles along the prince's side.

"That is not what I asked of you." Enji stalks across the space separating him from his son. "I asked you where the sword is? Who carries it?" He stops just short of Todoroki, loaming over the prince, heat rolling from him like his anger.

When Todoroki stays silent, the seer, still standing beside the king's throne, begins to laugh, a slim finger reaching out and pointing past the two royals to the green haired young man beyond them.

"There, that boy carries the blade you seek Your Majesty." A wicked grin spreads over the seer's face under the shadows of the cloak he wears.

"Seize him." The king turns and strides back to his throne as his knights draw their blades on the small party.

Kirishima wraps an arm protectively around Izuku while Bakugou crouches, his hands sparking with his power.

"Father, please, reconsider this."

"Reconsider what?" The king settles back into his throne, eyebrow raised towards his son as his knights continue to advance on his companions. "That sniveling peasant isn't worth your time. He will be executed immediately and you will claim the sword of kings as your own."

"Like hell that's what's going to happen you overblown matchstick."

Todoroki looks torn as his friends and his father face off. He can see the flames leaping from his father's hands, readying himself to take down those that oppose him. He sees Bakugou's explosions, barely held in check while Kirishima snarls at the guards, red scales beginning to creep over his skin as he stands protectively at Izuku's back.

And Izuku, wide eyed and looking more terrified than Todoroki had ever seen him, sword drawn and eyes locked just off to the side of the king.

Why was his focus not on the king?

"Ah, it would seem the young prince has managed to grow up."

The sword in the green haired young man's grip, shivers as he steps back into Kirishima.

"Seer, you recognize this peasant?"

"He is no mere peasant, Your Majesty. He is AllMight's heir, the great king's own son."

"Then that is even more reason for him to die. We can't risk him raising an army against us when we claim his throne."

"No, we most certainly can not have that."

The king's gaze turns to Todoroki, flames burning hotter than before. "Shouto, come, stand by my side and I will see to it you rule over the world."

Todoroki takes a step back, towards his friends. "I won't let you kill them." he stands tall beside Bakugou, even as his voice waivers with the fear of standing up to his father.

"Then you will perish with them." A gout of flame is hurled at the four from the king's dias. In the blink of an eye all four find themselves wrapped in a dome of scaly wings as Kirishima lets out a roar at his sudden transformation.

With the moment of respite from the coming battle Izuku seems to slump as the other two rush to his side.

"Izuku!"

As the prince and the beast king try to comfort their smallest companion, Todoroki tries to puzzle out why Izuku reacted so strongly to the seer.

"Why were you staring at the seer?"

"He, because, I think that was the sorcerror, All For One."


	23. Chapter 23

In the moment following Izuku's statement Bakugou and Todoroki share a look. It is an exchange of words without a single sound, they both understand this will not end well for any of them if they stay, but one of them will have to.

"Come here." Bakugou grabs the from of Todoroki's shirt and yanks him forward, his other arm still wrapped around Izuku. "Been wanting to do this for while, so don't let it be the last." Following those words he closes the distance between them and kisses the dual-colored prince.

Izuku makes a choked sound that squeaks from his throat at the kiss taking place inches from his own face. When Bakugou releases Todoroki, the prince looks dazed and flustered.

"Don't die, got it." He breathes out before his eyes settle on the now red face of the other prince. He offers the other a smile before leaning down and pressing his lips to Izuku's. "Go, you two need to get out of here."

"But, Todoroki," Bakugou is already lifting Izuku, despite his struggles, and climbing onto Kirishima's back. "Bakugou, we can't, we can't leave him!"

Kirishima had been shielding them from the knights and soldiers as well as the king's hellfire, when he feels himself being climbed on he spares a moment to see that it is Bakugou and Izuku, though the smaller man is struggling to be let go.

"Kirishima, make sure they get out of here. I'll do what I can to buy you all time."

At the dragon's hesitation Todoroki draws his sword and begins to summon ice.

"Go, there isn't much time."

An explosion rips through the throne room as Bakugou uses his new height to blast a hole in the ceiling, bits of wood raining down on everyone as Kirishima unfurls his wings from their protective cocoon in order to begin flapping them to gain altitude.

The moment he does a lance of energy races towards him and in the blink of an eye it pierces through his heart.

Todoroki watches in horror as Kirishima lets out a billowing roar full of pain before slumping to the floor of the throne room, his passengers being flung off somewhere by the violent crash.

"Kirishima!"

The dragon lay unmoving, an ever larger puddle of red seeping out from beneath him. Bakugou's face is twisted in rage as tears gather in his eyes before escaping in twin rivers down his cheeks.

"You bastards, you'll pay for this!"

"I rather think I will not."

Both young men turn to see the seer, All For One, striding out across the room, a wicked grin on his face.

"You'll both be joining your friend soon enough."

Izuku coughs as he rises to his knees after being thrown from Kirishima. He can hear Bakugou screaming about something, but his mind is too muddled from everything that's happened to understand it.

The crunch of rubble under feet has the prince looking up and seeing the source of all the evil in his life towering over him. He can vaguely hear the others shouting at him, explosions going off and pounding footsteps.

"Hand over the sword, boy, and I'll be willing to make this painless."

"No," His voice is weak, trembling as this man from a nightmare towers over him. Even so he wonders why the king's fire has stopped, and the knights. Looking behind the sorcerer he sees the king, frozen in a moment, hand raised to release his fire, but his eyes are empty black husks. A fearful glance around shows the same to be true for the knights.

"What, what did you do to them?"

"It's not easy to take down a dragon, their lives were necessary to prevent your escape. Now hand over the sword and your friends won't need to suffer the same fate."

A wall of ice is thrown up between the two as Todoroki finally reaches Izuku's side.

"Izuku, are you alright?"

"Todoroki." Tears well in the green haired man's eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't think," His words are cut off by the shattering of ice and the scream from the dual colored prince as his shoulder is pierced by a stone spike, pinning him to the floor beside Izuku.

"Todoroki!"

"Now, hand over the sword or watch him die." The sorcerer holds out his free hand toward the smaller prince.

"Don't do it. Izuku, don't."

Tears still in his eyes Izuku manages to gain his feet, sword once more held shakily between his hands in a tight grip. "I won't, I won't let you hurt anymore people. Not my friends, not anyone. I'll stop you."

All For One flicks his wrist at Izuku's stubborn stance, a sharp projectile flying past him and leaving a scratch on his cheek before hitting it's target with a wet thunk.

The world around them slows down as Izuku looks over his shoulder to see the light ebbing from Todoroki's eyes, a crystal spike embedded in the center of his chest.

"Todoroki?" the blade slips from slack fingers as Izuku drops to his knees beside the now dead prince. "Todoroki! Wake up! Please, no, you can't" Izuku grips the front of his companion's shirt in both hands, fisting it as his sobs shake his small form.

"You bastard!" An explosion hits All For One from behind, causing him to stumble as he was bending to pick up the fallen sword. The explosion served as enough of a distraction for Bakugou to run in between Izuku and the sorcerer and grab the sword himself. Armed with the sword in one hand and explosions ready in his other, the beast king faces off with their enemy.

"Tch, you think you can stop me." A flick of his wrist and several spikes of crystal hover around him. "You don't stand a chance boy." Another gesture and the spikes all fly at Bakugou, one embedding itself in the elbow of the arm not holding One For All.

"Is that all you've got old man?"

"Oh, I wasn't aiming for you."

Eyes widening in horror Bakugou slowly turns to look behind him to see Izuku slumped forward over Todoroki, crystal spikes embedded in his back near his heart. The green haired prince's eyes stare vacantly into the distance, their light gone.

"Izuku?" Burning, prickling rage begins to overtake Bakugou as he turns with fire in his eyes towards the cause of all this death. "You," He reaches up and grips the sword he holds between his teeth, his now free hand jerking the crystal spike from his elbow before going back to the hilt of the sword. "I'll kill you, for what you've done, I'll show you no mercy."

All For One lets out a sinister chuckle at Bakugou's words. "You don't stand a chance of stopping me boy, and once I kill you, that sword of power will be mine."

Bakugou growls as he looks down at the sword, a weapon of the fae. This man before him had razed entire cities to obtain it. Had killed everyone he cared about. All for this blade that rests in his hands.

"No, it won't." with a wince of pain, Bakugou grabs the blade with his other hand, now holding it at the hilt as well as along the blade. Blood drips from his palm as his grip tightens.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you get what you want."

Explosions begin to go off in each of his hands, his fingers and palms bursting from the strength of them, but even with his hands destroyed, the blade falls to pieces at his feet and he gives the sorcerer a smirk of triumph.

"Even if you kill me now, you still won't get what you want, bastard."

The scream of rage echoes through the destroyed throne room and All For One through his palms out toward Bakugou a concussive force slams into him, causing his chest to cave in under the pressure. Blood trickles from his mouth as he's thrown on top of Izuku and Todoroki, the smile still on his face at having prevented this mad man from getting what he wanted. His eyes drift closed and he goes limp, his last breath stilling in his lungs.


	24. Sequel Update

Ok, so I left this for a while as I've been working on the sequel, which isn't quite complete, but is well underway. Once its finished I'll post it in its entirety here. If you don't want to wait look for me on AO3, same name over there. See ya soon


	25. Chapter 25

Rebirth is now being uploaded. It is not yet complete, but I have gone past double Origin's word count so I figured you all have waited long enough.


End file.
